


Be grateful for the ones that takes care of you

by Ily20



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ily20/pseuds/Ily20
Summary: Akihito is worried for Asami. Akihito's housewife duties helps the crime lord again.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano.

It was around 1 am when Akihito decided to make dinner, even if he knew that the bastard will be late or at least two hours later for them to have dinner together. He didn't want to admit it, but he was concerned about said bastard, he usually waits for him until 3:30 am when he doesn't have to work early but these past days have been more complicated for Akihito's peace of mind when it comes to the raven man.

Akihito was in the kitchen with his check pattern red apron, his gray sweat pants covered his legs from the usual cold weather that seems to creep inside the penthouse on this time of the year. His black tank top hugging his chest, he didn't want to catch a cold and that was another thing he was getting worried about, Asami use his expensive suits but he wouldn't catch a cold right? Akihito thoughts wandered inside of his head without noticing that the tonkatsu in the pan was getting darker.

"Ah damn it" he said trying to put his thoughts together, he wanted to make a delicious dinner for Asami and actually get to eat it with him. The past two weeks Akihito made dinner for Asami and left it on the table when he couldn't stay awake anymore, or the growling inside of his stomach couldn't keep silent, he thought Asami wouldn't eat it but each time he got up before the sunset for a cup of water he didn't saw the food on the table, but the dirty plates on the dishwasher where recent.

"Glasses said that he'll be coming early today" Akihito said to himself, he wanted to make Asami to rest at least a little. Akihito woke up each time that Asami lay beside him in the bed, his waist is hugged tightly by Asami and the breaths coming from the raven man tickled his neck, but that was the most comforting moment Akihito had each time that he realizes that Asami got home safe.

Asami hadn't touch him these past two weeks, he was a little bit needy about the touch of the bastard but he was even more worried of the tired expression each time Akihito noticed him sleeping at 5 am, but that didn't last too long because Asami got home to only sleep a maximum amount of 4 hours. He was glad that Asami at least talked to him by cell phone during the day, even if it's only once just to ask how he was or what he was doing, Akihito being Akihito always said some kind of joke but both of them knew that they cared for each other.  
Akihito saw the clock on the wall and it was already 1:50 am, he covered the food in the table placing along the plates for the two of them, he grabbed two glasses from the counter and a good wine that Asami bought two months ago, he liked that wine and that's why Asami bought it with Akihito's rants. He went to the bathroom t take a shower; he was tired from work but didn't want to miss the chance of seeing Asami coming home early.

The sound of the front door unlocking echoed in the silent penthouse, Asami was very much tired, actually he was even more exhausted and stressed this day that any other. He placed his suitcase on a chair besides the door and he took off his coat along with his gloves, the cold weather outside wasn't making his mood any better, he rose his left wrist to see his watch and it was 2:15 am. He figured that Akihito might be asleep already, but it was early, and was surprised that he didn't welcome him. He smelled the scent of food in the kitchen and saw the table with glasses, a bottle of wine and the dinner covered by a plate. It was one of his favorite dishes, but it was just only because Akihito made it different than any other restaurant and smirked to himself.

"Akihito?" he walked on the hallways looking for the photographer in his room, but he wasn't there and actually every room was pitch black, he went to the master bedroom to find his Akihito splattered on the bed with only one white towel covering his waist, the slender legs at plain sight of Asami and his groin twitched slightly at the naked body on his bed.

He got closer and kissed the slightly wet front head of the blonde, he wanted to sleep badly and his headache wasn't making it easy for him to stay awake anymore, he sat on the end of the bed and started to take off his tie until he felt a hand on his shoulders, he glanced back and a sleepy Akihito rubbed his hazel eyes trying to keep himself awake.

"Asami you are early" he said groggily.

"Yes but I have a meeting at 5. I'll just take a shower and check some documents before leaving."

"What? You have been working non-stop lately, at least have dinner. I made one of your favorites." He said putting some black briefs and the clothes from before.  
" I don't have time to dinner so it has to be fast " Said Asami looking at an almost disappointed Akihito, he was aware that Akihito didn't drink one of his favorite wines just because he was hungry, he wanted to have dinner with him but the headache Asami had wasn't making it easy for both.

"Don't worry. The food is already there so I'll be waiting for you on the table. I'll search some pills for the headache." Asami was surprised; he hadn't mentioned Akihito that he was suffering a big migraine right now. A soft kiss was planted on his temple before seeing the blonde walking out of the bedroom.

They went to the table and ate dinner, Asami was grateful at Akihito to remain quiet when they were eating, apparently the photographer knew him more than he thought. He had a satisfied expression, he couldn't deny that Akihito was a good cooker and eating with him was better than eating alone.

"You know, you have been working too much. You should take a rest once in a while." Akihito played with the glass of wine; he was a little disappointed that Asami was leaving after dinner.

"It's because of some small issue on the club and a politician, I'll take a rest soon don't worry." He said not looking at Akihito, he wasn't lying but he needed to settle things before taking a rest.

"This meeting of yours can't it be tomorrow? I mean, it's damn early for someone to start silly polite discussions of money don't you think?" Akihito said with a soft smile, he wanted to relax Asami that luckily his headache was disappearing.

"You are right." He gave a small smile that only Akihito could differentiate from him. Akihito got up to the bathroom to check the bath; they ate in almost 10 minutes so it was still warm.

"I prepared the bath for you" said the blonde taking the empty plates from the table.

"I don't have time Akihito." The raven man said taking out his cell phone to check the documents.

"Asami just go there and take a shower at least. You don't always smell so good you know?" he pinch his nose signaling Asami that he had a bad smell, it was a lie but he needed to do something for the bastard that seemed that was going to collapse from exhaustion.

Asami sighed, he didn't smell bad but Akihito was being way to caring for him, he might as well take a small bath before going to work. "Fine" he said and got closer to the blonde from behind, he grabbed the small waist and kissed the back of his neck. "Asami just go" he said, he wanted more of those lips, he didn't know what he would do if he felt Asami's hands and lips on his body any more.

Asami entered the bathroom and Akihito saw his chance, he went to the kitchen and grabbed the cellphone. 'This jerk needs to rest' he thought all the while calling the speed dial that he knew it was his secretary.

"Asami-sama?" said a tired voice but still professional on the other side of the line.

"Glasses! I need a favor and I think you'll thank me later too." Akihito said in a low voice, the water was still running inside of the master bathroom.

"Asami-sama knows about it? I won't do anything he doesn't allow kid." The secretary sighed; he didn't have the time or the energy to dealing with the brat.

"Asami is taking a shower right now and he looks pretty tired, he has a headache and bags under his eyes. The whole dinner he was massaging his temples and with a big frown on his stupid stubborn head." Akihito noticed the silence from the bathroom. "I'm not letting him go to work like that, he might collapse or shoot someone I don't know. Can you arrange the meetings for tomorrow?" Akihito heard the door of the bathroom opening.

" Fine, besides I told Asami-sama the same but he didn't want to rest, he is just stubborn when it comes to his stamina." Kirishima didn't know that those words came from him; he massaged his temple and said "Please don't tell him I said that." Akihito ended the call and put the cell phone back to the table, he was grinning like a maniac from his plan.  
"What are you grinning like that?" Asami said resting on the counter looking suspiciously at the blonde.

"Nothing" said Akihito getting closer to Asami. He wrapped his hands behind the strong slightly wet neck from Asami. He smelled the expensive soap on the skin of Asami, he reached to touch his face with his right hand and touched with his thumb the bottom lip of Asami.

"Asami you still have one hour and a half for the meeting, at least sleep a little and then you can go." Said Akihito grabbing the hands of Asami guiding him to the bedroom.  
"I really need to go. I can't sleep right now." Asami didn't want to reject Akihito but he needed to sleep a little even if he didn't want to recognize it. "But I can make you sleep if you want" Asami tighten his grip around the small waist, he nibbled the ear of the blonde.

"I promise I'll wake you up half hour before 5. Just rest a little" said Akihito pushing the broad chest of the raven in the bed, he made or actually he forced Asami to lay on his back, Akihito rest his back against the headboard of the bed and Asami besides him laying his head on the pillow.

"Have some sleep bastard. I don't want you collapsing in front of everyone and I'm not even there to take some pictures." Akihito smiled when Asami smirked back; he grabbed the thin neck of the blonde and pushed his head down to meet his lips on a slow kiss.

"Wake me up if Kirishima calls." With that said Asami closed his eyes and without anything more than a minute he was breathing deeply.

Akihito stroked the dark brown locks of Asami, looking at him with smug in his eyes at the thought that he actually made Asami stay at home with him. He couldn't help it, even if he was needy for the touch of Asami he was concerned of his complexion, he looked exhausted, stressed and his addictive golden eyes looked tired. Akihito waited for a few minutes and went around the penthouse to turn off all the lights; he went back and found Asami with a frown in his face.

"Asami?" he said whispering, Asami didn't move until Akihito saw that he was patting the side of the bed when Akihito usually sleeps, he smiled to himself and took off his clothes only leaving the tight briefs on his body, he climbed the bed and snuggled closer to the warm body of Asami. The crime lord recognized the warm body besides him and grabbed the small waist as usual; Akihito however, put his head under the strong chin of Asami.  
________________________________________

Asami got up feeling much better for the first time in the past two weeks, he was confused when he saw the sun up in the sky through the pine color drapes of the bedroom, and he was taken back when he remembered the meetings he should be attending right now. He woke up because the source of warm he is very used to feel every day wasn't there. He was sulking without letting anyone know but himself that the brat of his lover wasn't besides him as he promised he will be until he wakes up. 'He is going to pay for this' half-heartedly he thought taking his bathrobe and walking to the living room.

His slight anger fades away when he saw the blonde young man in some small shorts, and nothing more than the red apron on his body. Akihito was humming some kind of song that Asami didn't recognize but it was enough to make him relishing on the sight in front of him, he saw the clock in the wall and it was 3 pm, probably he wouldn't have wake up if Akihito was still with him there.

Akihito turned his head to find the intense gaze of Asami looking at his eyes directly; he almost burned himself with the hot oil in the pan.

"Damn Asami you scared me. At least talk to me saying good morning or something… fucking idiot" the last words seemed more a whispering. Asami went behind Akihito and turned off the fire to stop his photographer of cooking, he turned the body around to make him look at his eyes.

He didn't say anything, it wasn't necessary; he knew that Akihito might have called Kirishima to making him rest. He read the message on his cell phone that was still on the table, he smiled not caring if Akihito saw him or not. He kissed him softly, nibbling at the bottom rosy lip of Akihito, he proved his tongue licking tenderly at their lips looking for permission and it was granted, they tongues graze each other softly, relishing on the sweet taste of their kiss without letting anything to separate them, he grabbed the small waist to rub the morning wood of his against the slender body of the blonde. They separate each other only for breath, both of them panting slightly-  
"A-Asami what's gotten into y-" he couldn't even finish the sentence when he felt his feet leave the ground, Asami throw him into his shoulders. "You didn't wake me up. You are such a bad kitten my Akihito. You must be punished for not obeying your owner." He spanked the cheek of Akihito's backside and threw the body into the bed.  
"You are a good housewife my Akihito" said Asami kissing the neck of the photographer.

"I'm not a housewife Asami!" Akihito was covered in a crimson color on his cheeks.

"You are right, you are much better than that. You are my perfect house wife." Asami kissed the lips of his photographer, Akihito was pretty much shocked of the words of Asami but he only received them with a tight hug. He separated his lips from the raven mans and kiss the right cheek of Asami, the blushing on his cheeks deepened.  
"Then I request that you take at least one day without work from now on. You are going to get much older if you keep this up and I don't like older dudes." Akihito grabbed the neck of Asami and made him look at his hazel eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll obey my demanding sexy housewife" Asami couldn't wait anymore and started to make love to the blonde young man. He was glad that he now had someone to take care of him without asking money or fame from him, just time and health from himself. "And I'll make sure to take my revenge with you for making me skip work my kitten."  
Akihito wasn't sure if he was happy or scared about the mood of Asami, however, he was sore the next day, but it was the kind of soreness that only the crime-lord can give to him and he wasn't going to complain about it.

...........................

"Asami-sama was there a problem with your health yesterday?" asked Suoh while driving with a shocked Kirishima on the front seat.

"There wasn't Suoh. Kirishima told me that they changed the meeting because of a matter they couldn't postpone. That's what happened, right Kirishima?" asked Asami with a cigarette on his lips.

"Y-Yes Asami-sama that's what it happened." Kirishima was fidgeting uncontrollably on the seat.

"It's weird boss. Yesterday I met with a bodyguard of the politician that was supposed to have a meeting with you yesterday before sunrise; he told me that we changed the meeting because of an appointment with the doctor that you had." Suoh looked slightly shocked about the fact that someone lied about the meeting. Could it be that the bodyguard lied?

"I didn't go to the doctor yesterday. Did I Kirishima?" Asami was with a serious expression, however his eyes were laughing, unfortunately Kirishima didn't get to see the amusing golden eyes of his boss.

"Something like that A-Asami-sama."

"Boss I can interrogate some men about this. It's unusual for someone to lie about a meeting and even more if it's from us."

"No Suoh. Leave it at that but thank you." Asami grinned at the confusion of the bulky guard; he was going to invite them for a drink after work. However, only if Kirishima seemed to breath normally thanks to his nerves.

They arrived to Sion leaving a fidgeting Kirishima, a confused Suoh and a smirking Asami. He was glad of having good subordinates, or in this case, good friends to look at his back along with his kitten.  
............................  
"Asami-sama the important meeting of today at 5 was cancelled because of a matter between politicians involving our client.The rest of the day it's free and all the meetings were arranged for tomorrow's.  
Two were cancelled by our clients and one of them because of my recklessness. Hope you have a good day boss."  
-Kirishima


	2. Be grateful for the ones that takes care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is worried for Asami. Akihito's housewife duties helps the crime lord again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this was supposed to be a one-shot and I'm quite happy that some people actually wanted to see more about this couple and they life together (I like fluff way too much). I'll take you recommendations for this story and probably will be a series of one shots but that's almost for you to decide! Thank you to Liapxi for the idea for this chapter!
> 
> "Example"(cursive). I'll use this kind of letter when Akihito speaks sign language.

I don't own any of the characters of Viewfinder.

"Brightness for the Kids"

It was a good day, or at least, it was till the afternoon. It was sunny and there was no problem with the job he had to do, he was very excited about this project and nothing seemed to be wrong these past few four months, but today was probably a turn of luck.

"I put so much effort in these" Akihito sighed looking at the, now drenched, environment for the photo-shoot. The background was very neatly organized; the colors of the wooden figures were just like he wanted and the lighting, that thanks to his savings, he bought from a professional photography shop. But no, the weather was not on his side, and apparently the woman of the news was wrong.

"I'm so sorry Hashida-san. This was supposed to be a sunny day for the kids and the photo-shoot." Akihito looked at how the people from the charity were helping with the stuff of the set. The now soaked figures of happy faces of foamy in the trees, the artificial sand on the grass and the costumes for the kids were a little bit soaked in rain.

"Don't worry Takaba-san. I don't like when the rains suddenly appears when there is still the sun up in the sky, above all, we are in summer so there is no way you could predict this." The owner of the charity has always been very gentle towards everyone, and she chose Akihito to be their private photographer. She loves his work, he was on his 25 years old and she was stunned on the simple, yet professional photos that he takes. She's in on her early fifties and the charity it's for kids with incapacity

"I'll arrange another date for the photo-shoot and hopefully this time there will be no rain Hashida-san." Akihito bowed to the woman and she put her hand on his shoulders kindly and gently as a refined woman would do.

"Takaba-san I know how much effort you put into this. Don't worry and let me pay everything for the next time. You haven't been asking us the fair amount of money for your photos, you only ask for the expenses of publishing and nothing for your own."

"I have always love kids and I love to visit a child care since two years ago. I can't help but take a liking to the kids of this charity, so I want to at least make a good work for them without receiving anything. Besides I already learned sign language, I never thought I would get to talk with the kids like that and I personally love it." Akihito laughed with a smile that the woman couldn't say anything more about money, she knew the kind heart of Akihito and she wasn't going to push into the matter.

"I'll look forward to the other photo-shoot Takaba-san." She smiled when a girl that is mute got closer to Akihito and grabbed his leg tightly. She went to the staff group that was helping with the stuff of the photo-shoot and left Akihito with the girl.

Akihito recognized her immediately. Since the first day of work in the charity Akihito saw her and loved her instantly. She can't talk but Akihito wanted to communicate with her even if it was only by drawings. One day one of the teachers got close to him and offered to teach him sign language and he nodded enthusiastically. He wanted to speak with every kid in the charity, they are all so kind and this one was one of the jobs that Akihito couldn't deny loving.

Akihito crouched to eye leve with the girl, he patted her head softly and gently, and she stared at him with her hazel eyes, the same color as his. She smiled to him kindly and with full of love, Akihito was indeed very pleased in seeing such a beautiful girl, however, a little sad about the fact that she couldn't speak. Akihito loves her hair, it's dark brown like Asami's hair; she is very energetic and loves to play with everyone. Her eyes were a little bit sad for Akihito's liking.

 _"Miu-chan! How are you today? Are you sad because of the rain?"_ She nodded.

 _"Don't worry Miu-chan. I promise that next time I'll bring you your favorite flowers and they won't be made of paper this time."_ She smiled and Akihito's mood improved instantly.

_"I have to go now Miu. I promise that next week I'll be here to bring you those beautiful flowers ok?"_

_"Thank you Akihito-kun. You are my best friend in the whole world."_ She said with a big smile.

"Takaba-san the things of the photo-shoot are now in the car. May I take you to the penthouse or there is another place you wish to go?" His bodyguard said behind him. Miu was already on the truck of the charity, thank god none of the kids got drenched from the rain; and the things of the photo-shoot were only that, just things.

"Kimura you should stop with the 'Takaba-san' already, we have been together these two years and you still call me like that." Akihito watched the truck of the charity child care go and now he could leave. "No sir. Asami-sama would be displeased."

"The bastard it's very delicate. Just do it when he is not around." He knew that his personal bodyguard wasn't going to stop with the politeness but he wouldn't get tired of repeating it either.

He was a disappointed. The set was prepared nicely; they were in the park with all of the technical stuff already in place. The theme was 'the beach' but some of the kids were not allowed to go to the beach for some economic and health issues, he totally understood the problem and because of that he arranged the set for a beach themed photo-shoot. He entered the apartment with Kimura behind him holding the expensive equipment and some of the things of the set that was recoupable.

"Do you need anything else Takaba-san?" Kimura placed the things on the studio of Akihito. Akihito was glad that Asami changed the rooms of the penthouse, instead of an empty room filled with nothing else than dust he made a small office just for Akihito.

"No Kimura. You can leave." The bodyguard didn't exactly left the penthouse, he was outside doing guard just as Asami instructed him to always do, and even Akihito knew that he didn't leave.

Akihito took a shower and almost fell asleep inside of the tub. He took a nap before doing dinner. It was 9 pm and Asami said that he was going to be early, he might as well took the chance and probably seeing his arrogant lover could improve his mood. He didn't have enough money to make another set of the same professionalism for the kids and even some of the equipments were damaged by the rain, he wasn't going to tell Asami but he was actually quite sad. This was a job, one that was especially for him and one that he really loves, not because of the money, he barely had some of it. The kids were the only important and the photo-shoot of today was for a good magazine that he got through some connections, it was the one of the most famous in Japan and the charity needed funds for food and a better education.

He sighed and got some clothes, then he went to the kitchen and there was still one hour for Asami to show up. He wasn't going to be depressed but he should at least put some effort on separating his personal life from his work. This time he made one of his favorite dishes, cooking always seemed to get his mood better and Asami didn't mind as long it's made from him and for him. He went to the sofa to rest for a while leaving the food on the table.

The sound of the door clicking open surprised him; Asami was at least half an hour early than when he was supposed to be. He went to the entrance and grabbed his suitcase, as per usual.

"Akihito" said Asami taking off his coat and folding it in his arm. Akihito knew what that means, and there wasn't that much embarrassment anymore, he went on his tiptoes to give Asami a soft kiss on his lips. There was no such a thing with Asami. The supposed soft kiss ended on panting, from the blonde's side and a not so evil grin from Asami's.

"Dinner is ready" Akihito said grabbing the coat of Asami and his suitcase.

"I'll take a shower first" Asami was undoing his cufflinks noticing the change of tone in Akihito's voice. There was no answer, he was usually ranting that he was hungry and couldn't wait for him more than he already has through the whole night.

'Kimura wasn't wrong when he noticed Akihito's mood for the photo-shoot.' Thought Asami seeing the quiet figure of Akihito in the sofa.

They ate dinner together like every day. If Asami didn't know his lover like the palm of his hand no one would notice the change on the mood of Akihito. Akihito smiled at him but there wasn't enough brightness, something was indeed wrong and he was going to fix it. He hated to see Akihito displeased, he likes to see the only part of him that it's actually different from his darkness and Akihito was that unique part. However, his light was more of like a candle, dimmed and soft. He was usually bright like the sun, it may be weird to think like that of a person, but to Asami there was no other way to compare. Akihito was his sun and brightness in his life.

They went to the sofa and sat together, Akihito was reading some e-mails or at least that is what Asami barely saw. He was going through some reports of the clubs with a glass of bourbon on his right hand. Akihito had a scowl on his face when he was reading a certain e-mail. Asami's curiosity only lasted for a while.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? No nothing." Akihito was almost on the verge of crying. That face vexed Asami. He grabbed the blonde leaving his laptop on the coffee table in front of them. He placed him on his lap and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Akihito" commanding. Such a commanding deep tone of voice from Asami.

"It's just a problem with the child charity." Akihito said, his voice was breaking slightly.

"Tell me" Asami placed his hand on his cheek softly, and just as a small scared cat looking for some warmth, Akihito leaned on that warm touch.

"The photo-shoot of today got ruined because of the rain. I made sure that there wasn't going to be a problem but apparently a rain came out of nowhere and damaged the set and some of my equipment." He gulped and placed his face on the strong neck in front of him. "I was checking the e-mail and the magazine told me that if I don't have the pictures in two days of the charity they won't publish anything." Asami felt his neck wet but he wasn't going to move at all.

"They need those funds Asami. They are all so lovely and they deserve so much, even more than I have. The health issues or incapacity can't let them study properly and get a proper good life in the future." Akihito sobbed softly.

A warm hand on his back and head caressed him softly. He felt better, the warm body of Asami was the best comfort, and not that he was going to admit it out loud.

"Why that magazine? Why not the 'The Times'?" Asami asked.

"I don't have any connections there…and I can't afford to ask on the best magazine of Japan. But you know, I'll see how to get some money for new materials and fix this as soon as I can." Akihito said cleaning his eyes from the tears, he was fine and nothing was lost as long he worked himself to make it.

"Everything will be fine. You always manage to get the best out of it even in the worst occasions. I believe in you." Asami said placing a kiss on the cheek of Akihito.

"Of course I'm always the best." Akihito said grinning at his lover.

"I'm the best. You can't defeat me." Asami grabbed his chin and kissed him, not forcefully but not so tender either.

"I'll get richer than your ass." Akihito said straddling Asami, he was going to be fine, and as long he has the crime lord besides him he was going to have full support emotionally and that was the best comfort. He tangled his hands behind the strong neck of Asami.

"Your ass is pretty good." Asami grabbed one cheeks of Akihito; the ones lower his back of course.

"Asami… Thank you for listening." Akihito lowered himself and kissed the soft and warm lips in front of him. The kiss was comforting, strong emotionally and not so tender. Akihito loved how he pulled the strings of control from the older man; he loved when Asami got up from the couch with him still kissing. His legs gripping tightly the waist of Asami and the door of their bedroom locked with a kick from Asami. They took a shower together ending in sex, not rough but actually making love. They slept together that night after some lovers exercise.

\--------

"Akihito-kun!" yelled Hashida.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Akihito yelled, scared when he saw the woman sweating but not worried.

"Hashida-san please breathe a little" he said a little bit scared. He was in the backyard playing with the kids and everyone looked worriedly at the raven woman.

"The magazine 'The Times' called me just a minute ago and told me that they want some photos of the kids! They will publish them and get an announcement for funds around the country!" She was so happy that everyone around them smiled on an instinct. Some of them didn't hear, some of them didn't talk and some of them couldn't see but that wasn't an impediment when they heard the news of the woman and her happy smile.

"How?" Akihito was speechless. The magazine where he has his connections didn't allow another date and that was already a week ago.

"I don't know! They said that our charity was chosen because of some standards around the country! This is such good news! This is the best magazine in the country and they are going to make an announcement of at least 4 pages!" She was starting to cry when she saw the happy look on Akihito's face.

"When they want the photos? We should get them as fast as possible." Akihito started to count on his savings.

"That's another deal! They offered us the payment of the photo-shoot and the gasoline for the charity bus! We can make the photo-shoot wherever we want as long it is in Japan. The only thing they asked is that the photos need to be sent in three days."

"I'll call them right now to make the arrangements for the set immediately. Hashida-san tell the kids that we are going to the beach." Akihito said taking out his phone and grabbing the piece of paper that had information of the publishing manager of the magazine.

Akihito had already made some money through the last week. He had everything for his equipment but he didn't have money for the bus and part of the set. He had worked and talked to other magazine but it was pointless, no other was interested and the only option was making frills for the charity. He knew someone was behind this, but said person was outside the country for five days. He is already in debt for making him skip work one day and now this? It wasn't even white day for him to do something good for Asami. He must think on a good present it seems.

\-------

The photo-shoot was on the next day, they couldn't waste more time on waiting and Akihito needed to fix the photos as soon as possible. He was really happy, like really really happy. Some of the kids went to the beach for the first time and all of them were more than happy to visit it and play in the sand. All the staff and volunteers from the charity were taking care of the kids. Akihito took a moment to actually rest and spend time with Miu, he couldn't help but been with her almost all the time. Hashida was really glad that someone like Miu had a friend, someone that was outside the charity and someone that sees her as normal.

_"Close your eyes."_

Miu closed them and grabbed her small hands behind her back.

Akihito grabbed the sunflowers that were inside a box, there were at least six flowers in the bouquet. He grabbed her hands and placed the flowers between them. She was so happy that she cried, she cried and smiled at the same time and Akihito grabbed her and put her on his shoulders. They walked through the beach and some of the kids followed them. He didn't notice when Kimura grabbed an extra camera and took some photos. It was his direct order, but of course, the young boss didn't know.

Akihito cried when he saw the announcement on the magazine, he couldn't believe it and he knew that such miracle was because of his bastard, his perfect and arrogant bastard. He knew very well so he made dinner, placed some expensive wine on the counter and waited for Asami. It was around 8 pm when the front door opened. Asami was tired, very tired but his curiosity was even more dominating that his tiredness.

"Aki-" his lips were sealed. He didn't get to take his coat and gloves off when he found himself surrounded by slender yet stronger arms. Akihito grabbed his coat and pulled him out of it in a blink of an eye not separating their lips for a second. Asami loved an enthusiastic Akihito but he dominated the kiss seconds later, he felt the soft lips kissing him turn into a smile and he didn't know what kind of face he was making but was enough to make Akihito grin like an idiot.

"Welcome home Ryuichi" Akihito said not letting go of Asami. The response he got was getting thrown into the bed and some rough love making, five days were hell without each other.

\---------

"Who is she?" asked Asami resting his head on the headboard of the bed, Akihito was pretty much passed out but at the sight of the girl in the camera he smiled and said.

"She is Miu. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She is four years old."

"You seem really attached." Said Asami watching the picture with Akihito with the kid on his back.

"Yeah… She has something that I don't know what makes me like her. She is an orphan but the owner couldn't give her in adoption due to her incapacity so she stays there."

"Incapacity?" asked Asami, his voice seemed a little concerned but Akihito must be imagining it.

"Yes. She can't speak, and I talk to her with sign language." Akihito talked about her with Asami and it was refreshing.

Asami listened and got curious, he maybe should have called personally to give something to the girl but that would be unfair to the other kids. Maybe only Akihito should spoil her. She is cute and Asami knew why Akihito was fond of her, she resembled the two of them physically.

"Thank you for what you did Asami. You helped me with the magazine and with the funds. Only one thing was enough but thank you anyways."

"I needed to give something to a charity, and it was convenient for your job, that's all."

"Hmmm" Akihito said and curled besides Asami, he was shy on admitting the true intention but he Akihito was glad anyways.

"It was supposed to be anonymous." Said Asami reading his name on the newspaper.

"I told her to say it."

"You are going to be punished then." Akihito was quite glad that his sore ass was because of a good reason.

\-------------

"THE TIMES"

THE CHILD CHARITY IN SHINJUKU

"BRIGHTNESS FOR THE KIDS"

The charity made for children with incapacities are asking for you help.

These children had some little chances of a proper life, we asked an amount of will and economic help for their families and the ones that doesn't have. Every help you can give it's another chance of making their lives better along with their families.

-The photos on the beach were taken for the professional photographer Takaba Akihito-.

\-----------

"NEWSPAPER OF JAPAN"

The child charity in Shinjuku called "Brightness for the Kids" published on the 'The Times' magazine last week has reached at least an amount of 1,000,000.000 Yen.

An anonymous source has given the quantity of 500,000.00 Yen.

Other businessmen have given the half of funds to the child charity along with health equipment and supplies for food. The charity "Brightness for the Kids" is deeply grateful with every hand that has reached to them.

'Thanks especially to the photographer Takaba Akihito and Asami Ryuichi CEO of Club Sion that made this possible.' - Owner of the child charity Hashida Yume.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano.**

**Be grateful for the ones that takes care of you**

"I know I know and I'm already making plans for it Hashida-san" said the blonde with the phone between his shoulder and his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, it's such a big event and I'm looking forward it as much the kids do too." He smiled a frustrated kind of one but nobody but his lover could see it.

"Of course, I have all the pictures and the show will start at seven pm as we accord it, thank you for letting me have this opportunity Hashida-san." Akihito said gratefully at the manager Hashida. He hangs up and gave a big sigh, not that he noticed he was holding one. He started to type on his laptop with a very strong concentration, his fingers moved unconsciously as he typed some numbers with a very large sum for an event that is coming in three days.

"You should go to sleep" said the raven man on the other end of the couch. Apparently the blonde didn't listen to him and didn't even flinch at the sound of his baritone voice.

"Akihito" he said again and finally gaining some reaction of the blonde besides him.

"Did you talk to me?" said the blonde looking at him confused, and innocent. Asami loves to see those eyes staring at him defiantly, but this time seeing an innocent hazel eyes couldn't resist on giving a small kiss in the lips of the blonde.

"Hey I'm busy right now…" He separated half –heartedly from the lips of Asami. "… The event it's in three days and I need to check many things thanks to you" he said again looking at the screen full with numbers.

"It's not your responsibility taking care of the money that the childcare spends" said Asami checking the numbers and every spent that the society made.

"I know but I want to help in any way possible. I'll be selling some of my personal pictures already. I can't just sit around waiting for the event when many people it's stressed about it." Akihito continued typing not minding Asami looking at his work.

"You won't even receive a penny for your pictures, I suppose. Will you give everything to the child care?" Asked Asami grabbing the laptop from Akihito's hands. "Hey don't change anything" annoyed Akihito watched how Asami modified some of the numbers, making his work look better and easier. He was a CEO and he knows about accounting so Akihito didn't say anything when Asami fixed some of the operations.

"I was planning on getting half of the profits for me. The other half will go to the child care." Akihito said with not that much importance.

"They have gained much more money since the publicity. You should take 80% and I'm sure that the manager wants the same. You can even open a business in the photography environment." Asami said and it was actually a great idea, Akihito thought. He could open a place that can offer services to entities like hospitals, childcares, schools, etc. some entity that needs his services but finds it hard to pay a high price.

"That's… not a bad idea" he said to Asami grabbing the glass of bourbon that wasn't his.

"Of course it's not. I gave it to you so I want to 20% of the profits" said Asami jokingly at Akihito.

"I won't give you any money you jerk. You have way too much and spend it on useless stuff" Akihito said looking at him, the raven still fixed numbers in the computer.

"You aren't a 'useless stuff' Akihito. Here…" Asami said giving the laptop at Akihito, how can the bastard do all of that in a matter of minutes? Akihito thought looking at the screen filled with numbers, all of them matched. "You sure are fast in these…" Akihito said checking again. There were no mistakes.

"Give me back my drink brat" said Asami grabbing the glass with strong liquour that Akihito already drank half of it.

"You'll be there for dinner right? The show of the kids will start around seven and Miu asked me if she will get to know you" Akihito said failing at looking the slight surprise in Asami's eyes.

"Know me?" he asked.

"Yeah, she knows about us. We have no secrets with each other but she hasn't seen you physically nor in photography's." Akihito said smiling softly at the memory of the sweet girl.

"It's fine. I'll be there but you'll be sitting next to me." He said grabbing Akihito and sitting him on his lap. "Reserve some places for Suoh and Kirishima too, they want to see the show and the gallery." He said and Akihito wasn't confused about it.

"They gave some funds for the publicity right? They are already reserved." He said and Asami smirked at that, Akihito was always taking care of him and even of his subordinates.

"I'll be busy with all the people that'll attend but I'll make sure to be there for dinner and the show with you. There is an important person coming too, according to Hashida-san he gave a lot of money for this event, paying the food and some other expenses." Akihito said averting his eyes for a little.

"Other expenses?" asked the raven looking at the weird look of Akihito.

"He bought at least six of my photography's. I'll only have six to sell to other people." Akihito said wondering about that person. He knew who he was but has never seen him in person.

"I'll buy four of them" said Asami sensing something wrong in said person.

"You can't. You already have a lot of pictures in Sion and in our house. Don't even think about it." Akihito said glaring at Asami.

"Just make sure to give me a good table…" Asami kissed the lips of Akihito. Soft and warm lips responded to the kiss. "…And bring me more liquor, you drank almost all of it." Asami said serious but softly to Akihito. The photographer got up and retrieved more expensive alcohol for the jerk.

* * *

"Welcome to the opening of the new building for "Brightness for the kids". My name is Hashida Yuriko and as the manager of the group and the staff that help us with the education and recreation for the kids, we are very pleased and honored at having such an important people from the country giving their support to the kids of this charity group, and hopefully around the country as well. Tonight we are going to present a show made for the kids of our group, and a gallery of photography's from our personal photographer Takaba Akihito. The photography's will be on sell for anyone that's interested and said funds will go directly to 'Brightness for the kids'. Thank you for your presence, in ten minutes the show will start and dinner will be served after the show. Please enjoy the night."

Everybody clapped at her, the manager in a modest grey dress, looking not too fancy but enough to give style to her presence. The room was pretty much elegant; the auditorium was filled with at least fifteen tables and each one for at least fifteen people. The carpet was black and the tables were decorated with an elegant small flower decoration with candles, not dangerous but enough to make some people stared completely interested in them.

"Everything looks very good Hashida-san." Akihito said to her giving a kind smile.

"Does it? I put a lot of effort in it Takaba-san" she said looking at the whole auditorium filled with important people, some important business man, people from the news making publicity, doctors and lawyers, etc.

"I should go check the other room Hashida-san. I want to see if someone is in the gallery looking at the photos." He said excusing himself leaving at the manager talking with the staff.

He walked and was disappointed that Asami wasn't there yet. He didn't care if he wasn't on the beginning of the event, but he wanted Asami to see the show of the kids. He walked and expected to see the bastard looking at the gallery but he wasn't there, no one was. Most of the people were waiting for the show and that was totally understandable, he turned in a corner to see a man in a black suit, with black hair long enough to put some large strands behind his ears, he wears glasses and a small amount of beard around his chin. He was looking at one picture that in fact Akihito was very fond; it was a hard shot, one of the most difficult ones. He saw how the green eyes looked at him and a smirk took place in the face of the strange man.

"You are Takaba Akihito right? The professional photographer of the group?" he asked walking to Akihito, he didn't move but when he noticed how rude he was being he walked to the man with a polite smile.

"Yes I am. What is your name sir?" he asked but the man refused to say. He looked at the photography in the big black frame. "This one is a very difficult shot isn't?" he asked to the blonde.

"Yes it is sir. It was one of the most difficult ones." He said watching at the picture, it was the city on a certain angle from the Sion's building. "Why is it so difficult Takaba-kun? Is it because of the woman?" he asked watching this time the beautiful hazel eyes, they glint up something when he asked that question.

"It was from a certain angle and I wanted to capture the night view, it doesn't seem hard at first glance. I wanted that moment when the first light of the sun comes up in the evening; it was a surprise that it was raining on that day. One woman with a grey coat passed in the street and she was smiling, it was weird and can be barely noticeable. I saw her and the surprisingly the sunlight came at that moment, it is one of my best shots."

Akihito explained calmly but proud, it's one of his favorites. Asami has it on his office, framed in a dark expensive wood in a wall.

"I want to buy it Takaba-kun." He said looking at the photographer. "I'll sell it to you sir. However, I still don't know your name and that's rude." He said again with a polite smile, the stranger was kind but there was an aura around him that didn't seem to match the grin he had on his face.

"Shinomiya Kaito. It's a pleasure to meet you Takaba Akihito." The man smirked and grabbed the hand of Akihito, he kissed the back of his hand and Akihito frowned as kindly as possible, he didn't like any man touching him aside from Asami. He snatched the hand gently after the kiss.

"Shinomiya…? You are the person that bought the rest of my photography's?!"

"I did Takaba-kun. They are very professional and gives me a sense of pleasure just seeing them, however, I can buy the rest of the gallery if you have dinner with me another day." He said getting closer to Akihito, he was about to grab the waist of the blonde but his hand grabbed nothing but air.

"The photography's are already bought. They aren't on sale." The baritone voice resounded in the empty room above the blonde's head. Akihito saw the dangerous narrow eyes of Asami looking at Shinomiya but the strong grip on his waist was strong and couldn't get away from it.

"Asami Ryuichi what a surprise" he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Shinomiya the show will start in a couple of minutes. Akihito let's go." He said not watching at Akihito, they walked away leaving a stunned Shinomiya.

"I thought you weren't going to come" said Akihito not paying attention at what took place moments before.

"There was traffic. I told you I was coming right?" he said grabbing with a hand the ass of Akihito.

"Yes it's true. By the way, are my photography's bought already?" he asked knowing that Asami was capable of anything, he wasn't mad, he was kind of relieved that Asami chose that moment to come there.

"No they aren't. You won't let me buy them." The raven man said sitting on the table with Akihito, the lights were off already.

"Of course not. You have most of them in the club and in your office, besides I want more people to see them." Said the blonde like a whisper looking at the scenery, the spotlights were reflecting on the small scenario. "I know" said Asami tapping softly the leg of Akihito under the table. Kirishima and Suoh bowed at Akihito and watched the show.

The kids danced with a Japanese childish song that some of them sing every morning, one song was called  _'Donguri Korokoro'_  and the final one was  _'Dango Daikazoku'_ ; there were some kids that danced along the music dressed in a white shirt with blue jeans, they had their faces painted with small figures as flowers, stars and some of them had the drawing of a superhero, they couldn't speak or hear, and some of them could barely move but they danced anyways.

Other kids that couldn't dance were singing the song along with the disc, it sounded more cheerful and made a lot of people smile at the sight of kids in a wheelchair and blind sing a song so cheerfully. At the final song all of them made a round, even with the kids in wheelchair dancing with the help of the staff, the scenery was idea of Akihito. There were clouds and trees, just like the first song commented. The second one, all of them had a small small with their names and a small face symbolizing a dango.

The show had some small mistakes but at the final all the people clapped and even some of them got up from their seats to clapped at the kids, Akihito was one of them, while the other three man in suits smiled a little at the happiness of the children, but most at the happy face of Akihito.

"Well done" said Asami looking at Akihito, the blonde smiled and punched softly the arm of Asami. "Thank you jerk" he said blushing. "Takaba-sama that was very well prepared, I'm surprised that all of the kids were there." He said and Suoh nodded in approbation.

"They all wanted to participate and we made sure that even with their incapacity the can make a difference." He said looking at the kids in the scenario, some of the families were praising them and the ones who didn't were with the staff. Akihito couldn't stay there when he watched Miu looking for him, signaling with her small hand the name of Akihito to the crowd. Akihito walked to her faster and hugged her tightly, then all of the kids followed leaving Akihito surrounded in a mountain of kids. Kirishima and Suoh noticed the small smile of his boss, it wasn't so often to see that kind of expression in Asami Ryuichi but since Akihito was with him he was seeing with that expression more often.

"Kirishima, Suoh, there is someone that it's bothering Akihito. If you see something weird you must follow me or Akihito without being noticed. We don't want to drag attention here. The man is Shinomiya" he said and Suoh immediately spoke.

"Boss 'that' Shinomiya?" he asked and Kirishima was scanning the auditorium.

"Yes. Make sure he doesn't stay close to Akihito." They nodded and then Akihito cambe back and sat with them.

"Man those kids are sure something, they wrinkled my suit but did you see them? Miu was there and wanted to come but she needed to go to have dinner." Akihito said looking at the expensive food in front of him.

"Yes, I guess you are still a brat for them to like you as much." He said but Akihito started eating, apparently he wasn't going to get attention from him till the plate is empty.

* * *

"Dessert it's always the best" said Akihito chewing the desert of Asami, he already eat his and he was definitely going to eat another one.

They ate together but suddenly someone called Akihito to go the gallery because some people were interested in his pictures. He went there and talked with a lot of women and men, they gave him some compliments, and some of them even criticized him. Akihito took all of them on the good side, but he definitely wanted to punch more than one.

"Takaba-san you have already sell three more photography's, I'm very proud of you." Said a man in a business suit, he was old and Akihito remembered his grandfather. He was very happy that random people complimented him, he was about to leave the gallery still filled with people to go with Asami. However, someone pulled his leg.

" _Akihito I'm very happy because I ate one dessert and it had strawberries and chocolate!"_

" _That's amazing Miu! I want you to meet someone; do you want to go now?"_

" _Yes! Just give me a second! I want to give him something"_ Miu signaled with her small hands.

" _I'll wait for you here"_ said the Akihito with his hands. He smiled at her and she ran out of the room.

Akihito didn't feel when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, he thought it was Asami but he didn't smell the unique scent of Dunhill and the expensive cologne that Asami use. He struggled but his mouth was covered by a strong hand, he turned and saw his attacker. A man in a suit but it wasn't someone he knew; he has never seen that man.

He was lead to a private bathroom closer to the gallery, his attacker released him and locked the door, leaving Akihito alone in the bathroom, or so he thought. He saw some black shoes right beside him and saw Shinomiya.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I'm not interested in you so tell your goon to unlock the door right now" Akihito said frowning deeply at the man.

"Don't say something like that Takaba-kun. Asami won't come here so we can have some fun for a while, but it doesn't have to be forced, you can willingly come with me today. If you don't you should consider it, that girl with dark brown hair that can't speak. If you ask me gently with those cute lips of yours I can get her out of here and give her to you, what do you think?" He grabbed the chin of Akihito putting the slender body of the photographer against the wall.

"I don't want you sick pervert. Let go of me and I'll pretend nothing happened, however, if you touch just a single hair of that girl I'll make your life miserable" said Akihito looking straight at green eyes. No one can mess with his friends or family.

"What a nice fierce eyes you have Takaba-kun" he licked the ear of Akihito, the photographer disgusted of his actions punched the man on the right cheek. "Don't touch me bastard" he said but in a blink of an eye he found himself with his cheek pressed against the wall, he will have some bruises on that cheek tomorrow, he thought.

"Let's have fun while we still can my cute photographer, I don't care if you are someone else's lover, but your photography and nice body will be mine, you like it or not." he bit the neck of Akihito and the blonde struggled against the force of the body behind him.

* * *

When Asami saw the little girl panting and running through the tables of the room he knew something was wrong, he has been waiting for Akihito but he wanted to give some space to the blonde so he didn't go after him. Kirishima and Suoh noticed that most of the people were at the gallery so there was nothing to be afraid.

The little Miu ran through the tables and no one payed attention to her, she ran with her white shirt and her blue jeans, her shoes were pink and her hair was made up in a small ponytail. Slightly disheveled for running for some minutes, she went to every table looking for the man that knew can fix the problem of why her best friend wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Someone approached her and there were three men in suits, looking at her worriedly, one of them was blond and huge, very huge. Another had a frown in his face but his glasses were funny, or so she thought. The other one had a pair of golden eyes, beautiful eyes like melted gold. His hair was the exact same color as her and he looked dangerous, but at the same time it looked safe, he had an aura that made her run to him and hug him. The golden eyed man crouched and hugged her, he spoke something but she couldn't speak.

The huge blonde man crouched to eye level with her and made a smiled at her. He asked with his hands.

" _Are you Miu-chan? Have you seen Akihito-san?"_ he asked and she nodded.

" _Do you know where he was? Or where he was going?"_ she nodded again and the blonde spoke something to the man with golden eyes.

" _He said he was going to wait for me in the room with photos. When I got there he wasn't. He wouldn't have left me there alone. He is not here or in the room with the photos"_ she wanted to cry but she held back the tears. Looking determined she pulled the black slacks of Asami's leg. She signaled something to Asami.

"What did she say?" asked Asami with a worried expression.

"She wants you to save Takaba-sama sir. Let's go to check the place around the gallery, he must be closer she said." Asami grabbed her hand and look at her with a soft smile. "Tell her to go with the other kids. We'll go search Akihito." He said letting go of her hand but he was stopped by a small hand in his jacket. She looked at him angrily.

"She said she doesn't want you to go alone. She wants to look for Akihito." Suoh said and was about to tell her to wait here but was interrupted by Asami.

Asami didn't say anything else after he saw those same hazel eyes staring at him. He understood why Akihito liked her that much; she was stubborn as Akihito was it was brave like Asami. Asami grabbed her waist and passed it to Suoh, she had confidence in Suoh because he understands her. She immediately grabbed tightly from the jacket of the huge man and went with them.

* * *

"Suoh stay here" said Asami directing his angry gaze at Suoh, he didn't look at the girl but they understood.

Kirishima and Asami saw the man guarding the door of the bathroom, he knew Akihito was there. They heard a thump on the other side of the door when Kirishima knocked the man that was guarding the door. Asami unlocked it and saw Akihito being bit by Shinomiya, he walked in and pushed Shinomiya against the wall, hitting his shoulder and leaving Akihito without anyone behind him. Kirishima entered and closed the door; both of them had their guns out of their holsters.

Asami stared at Shinomiya that was thrown on the floor grabbing his shoulder that was hit by the wall and Asami's weight; he had his gun straight at the head of Shinomiya looking at him deadly.

"You actually dare to touch what's mine not only my territory but Akihito as well. Do you still think I won't do anything?" Asami unlocked the secure of the gun.

"Come on don't tell me that you are actually into that boy? The great Asami Ryuichi it's such a softy" said Shinomiya through gritted teeth.

Asami turned his gun and kicked the head of Shinomiya with the back of the gun, some blood was coming from his head.

"N-No Asami don't-"muttered Akihito but Kirishima helped him to stand up, he checked Akihito for some injuries but found nothing else more than a bit in his neck and a bruised cheek.

"Kirishima" said Asami and Kirishima pulled Akihito out of the bathroom, the blonde struggled but he didn't leave Asami alone in there. "Don't" he said pushing Kirishima's hand. "Don't do anything, the kids will notice and I don't want to cause some problem here. If you want to do something do it out of here" said Akihito looking at Asami that didn't part his eyes from Shinomiya.

"Get out" said Asami and both men left the bathroom.

"You know Shinomiya, I never show my gun for fun. If you touch Akihito again or bargain my territory I'll make sure to dig some bullets in your body." Asami said putting his gun back into the holster.

Asami punched Shinomiya in the stomach because apparently he was about to stand up and defend his pride, the raven man exited the bathroom and saw Akihito with Miu, Kirishima and Suoh waiting orders.

"Kirishima, Suoh. You know what to do, don't let anybody see you." Asami said walking to where Akihito was.

"Yes boss." They said and bowed.

Miu saw Asami coming and ran to him; she hugged his leg and smiled at him. The surprised affection left Asami with surprise in his eyes; Akihito chuckled and talked at Miu.

" _He is Asami Ryuichi. He is the one I talk to you about"_  said Akihito looking at her knowing smile.

" _I know Akihito. He has beautiful golden eyes just like you said"_ she said walking to where Akihito was.

"How did she know who I am?" asked Asami.

"She saw your eyes and knew who you were. I told her about your hair and your eyes, she knew you immediately." Akihito said walking to the table when they were sitting along with Miu.

"You talk a lot about me Akihito. I should reward you." Asami said softly at Akihito's ears. "Does it hurt?" he asked watching the bruise in Akihito's cheek. He blushed a lot when he realized that he indeed talked a lot about Asami with Miu.

"Stop it we are in public bastard. It doesn't hurt that much, it's nothing." He suddenly remembered that Miu wanted to give something to Asami.

" _Miu what were you going to give Asami?"_ asked Akihito with her on her lap.

She pulled something out of her pants and it was a piece of paper folded, with yellow and pink letter. Asami grabbed it and unfolded it. "Thank you Ryuichi-san".

"Tell her why she is giving me something like this." Asami said giving her a small smile.

"She says that it's because you helped us with the publicity a few months ago." Akihito smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"Tell her that it was nothing." Asami said grabbing the glass of water of the table.

" _He is serious but he says your welcome"_ said Akihito to Miu and both of them giggled catching the attention of Asami.

"Brats" said Asami but smiled at Miu kindly, she responded to the smile as well.

Asami's phone ringed and knew who it was, Kirishima's voice called from the other side of the line. "Boss everything it's taken care of, he left with a probably broken rib and some bruises on the face." Kirishima said without importance.

"Well done" said Asami and hung up.

"I hope you didn't do anything you shouldn't have done" said Akihito angrily at him.

"You know what it's the punishment to the people who dares to do something to you Akihito." Asami said patting the leg of Akihito softly.

"Stupid yakuza" said Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing another chapter for this story, however, maybe I'll get inspired and there's a 80% of probability that I'll make another one haha. I hope you like this chapter!


	4. Be grateful for the ones that takes care of you

The night was chilly and quiet, nothing mucho out of the ordinary. He wasn't going to feel disappointed, or bad about it. It was a good thing, wasn't it? Deep in his heart he knew that it was the right thing, that even if he forced himself to find some lame excuse to such a good new it was even more pitiful. He didn't want to go to his house, he probably wasn't there yet. Could he understand something like that? This feeling that is much likely as loneliness? He doubted it. He wondered if he should actually just suck it up like the man he was, or maybe if he was going to rely on him. He wasn't looking forward to get his heart so attached, this wasn't what he planned and definitely not something he was looking forward personally, he lived with someone else and he wasn't a woman that can replace the especial paper in someone's life. Maybe a drink could drown what he felt, and get back to how he was, when this situation wasn't even in his mind or his heart.

"It's a good thing Akihito. Don't think too much about it, it's not the end of the world." His own voice wasn't heard by the people that passed around him, but in his heart it was the only comfort he could give.

* * *

"Ah damn it…" he said fumbling with the keys of his house. It wasn't dark and it wasn't that late, thank god because he made sure to at least don't get too drunk.

Finally he made it do unlock the door and entered his house, it was dark, maybe he wasn't there yet and he was kind of glad about it. He walked to the living room and saw the silhouette of someone sitting in the recliner he chose the last year, he was glad that Asami use it. He was never going to admit it but Asami likes almost everything he chooses for him or their house. The glass of liquor was placed on the near coffee table, and the documents that were in his hand as well. The golden eyes, so especial and unique looked at him, studying him completely.

"You look tired" the raven man got closer to him and grabbed his hand pulling the slender body closer to him.

"I didn't know you were going to be here early" said Akihito with a rasped voice.

"You went out drinking. You reek of alcohol." Asami grabbed his chin and looked at his eyes, the hazel eyes that held way much power than the owner could ever think of. "I just needed to clear my mind for a while." He responded looking at the undone two buttons on Asami's white shirt.

"There's something bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" Asami asked and it was strange. Somehow he knew that it wasn't related to him, so he touched gently the arm of Akihito and patted it up and down, as if calming him. Something was wrong but for his lover to go out and not ranting at him for the touches it was indeed something serious.

"I'll go take a shower and go to sleep" said Akihito placing his hand in the chest of Asami. He let him go. Something wasn't right but Asami wasn't going to push about it. "The water is ready" he said watching the small smile in Akihito's face.

Or that was what he thought.

"I don't feel like doing it today. Can we just sleep together?" Akihito actually asked. He asked Asami that was already in the bed waiting for him to get out of the shower, looking at him with sad eyes. He wasn't planning on making a move, well maybe only if Akihito wanted it, he knew his lover after all. He nodded and Akihito looked at him and smiled, he was waiting for his response before getting inside, he didn't want to reject Asami.

Before they could turn off the lights Asami grabbed his chin and made him look at his eyes, and kissed him gentle but with a strong feeling of authority over his lips. His kiss was assurance, something Akihito gladly accepted.

"Good night" said Akihito and turned off the lamp besides the bed.

* * *

He wasn't planning on push on the matter. But the small and quiet sobs from his lover made something inside him rise, his instinct of protect his partner was even more unbearable for him. He looked at the clock in the wall and it was 4 am, was Akihito awake all this time?.

"Akihito what's wrong?" he grabbed Akihito by his waist and pressed it against his chest. The slender body trembled against his, maybe it was because of the surprise but he calmed immediately when he felt Asami rubbed his arm gently.

"Nothing important" said Akihito trying to hide his tears. His back was feeling warmer, just as his heart in that moment.

"I'm sure it is important. Akihito I'll ask again, what's wrong?" he was serious this time. Akihito was sobbing a little bit louder. Akihito didn't spoke for a moment and just cried silently, he turned so his face was in front of the neckline of Asami. Asami didn't say anything else, he just let Akihito cry quietly against his chest.

"She's getting adopted" said Akihito almost as a whisper.

"Do you know by whom? You don't like them?" Asami asked, of course that it was because of Miu. He likes the girl, surprisingly, he doesn't like kids.

"They are nice people. I met them today and they will take her away the next week. They don't live in Shinjuku but in Akita… Hashida-san said that they were good people and wanted her immediately after the show of last month." He was getting calmer and Asami stroked his back gently.

"I don't think you want me to intervene right? I can do something if you asked me to." He said and he knew that he was going to earn a punch somewhere, he did in his stomach, not so hard but enough to feel it for a couple of seconds.

"She'll have a family, something she always wanted. She is going to get a good education out of the childcare and she… will have a mother. Something that she told me have dreamed about." He said getting even closer to Asami.

"I'm just the photographer, I know that. All the kids are so lovely but she is even more, so beautiful and kind with everyone. She is so stubborn as well and likes to make a lot of activities, for her small age it's surprising the way she communicates with everyone and just talk about things that are way above her age."

"She asked me many things and she is only six years old that which is surprising. She likes you by the way. I wish I could see her and live here in Shinjuku…"

He grabbed the chin of his lover; those hazel eyes were teary but kind. Akihito could easily ask for the adoption to be cancelled, Asami can make it possible. But even Akihito can make it too with his skills as a journalist, trying to dig some dirty in the family that will adopt the kid.

"I can easily give you airplane tickets for you to go see her. Or if you let me, which I know you won't, make you travel on the jet just for you to use." Akihito's eyes got even more teary, he loves those tears but not from sadness, but for passion.

"You know this already, but she'll have a family. She sees you as her best friend, she told me that. If you want I can go with you, you'll get lonely without me over there and I can't make my kitten feel lonely." He smirked and that gained another small punch in the stomach.

"Thank you Asami… I'm sorry" he said placing his hand on Asami's waist that was under the covers.

"Don't apologize and just tell me when you want to go see her and I'll do everything." Another punch was coming, it did.

"I don't want you to spend so much money for me, and besides, you jet is just as big as your ego. Rich jerk." He kissed the collarbone of Asami looking at him with the especial glint in his eyes.

"There's something that even bigger that my ego" he said grabbing the ass of Akihito playfully.

"You are such a perverted rich old man you know? Give me an airplane ticket to Akita and maybe I'll play with you" he said straddling Asami this time, he tried to suppress a smirk when he felt the hard erection immediately respond to his advances.

"Such a bad kitten you are" he said raising himself from the bed and take Akihito's mouth gently but strong.

"Thank you" he said again looking at Asami between small takes of breath, their amazing kissing session making both hungry for each other. Asami didn't say anything else more than change their positions. The slender body under his, covered in kisses and small kiss marks, Akihito's moans filling the room and the sound of their bodies entwining with each other. The lovemaking was gentle, strong but not rough or rushed; it was his way of spoiling Akihito tonight.

One week later.

 _"I'll visit you every week ok?"_ he signaled to Miu, she was Tanaka Miu from now on.

 _"I don't want to leave you Aki"_ she was sobbing softly.

 _"I'm not going anywhere Miu, we'll just see a little bit less than before. But guess what? I'll bring you those sunflowers that you love so much, many pictures of flowers and animals. Ryu will visit you too baby"_ he said to the girl. She smiled so much at the sound of Asami's name; she didn't like that much 'Asami'. She loves to call him Ryu because it's cuter.

 _"I made something for you and Ryu-san, Aki."_ She opened the notebook where she writes and draws, it's her diary. She gave him a drawing, it was Asami with the armour of a knight, Akihito had a dress and she had a small dress covered in sunflowers. Akihito's face was red and filled with happy tears, they might be from laughing at seeing Asami as a knight with yellow eyes or for him in a dress, but it was contagious. She smiled at him and grabbed his shirt, she hugged him as hard as she could and Akihito was momentarily moved by those small arms around his neck. She was crying softly and Akihito tried not to, he couldn't let her see him like that, it was as if it was a good bye for them but it wasn't, he was going to make sure it will never be.

Her parent got closer and smiled at him, the man is a businessman in a good company. She is a normal and kind housewife; it was strange how the childcare gave the rights of Miu to them. Sometimes they get way too strict with the jobs and founds of the parents. Maybe they received help from the exterior. He made a background check but found nothing else, he felt guilty doing it. It's normal people that just want to have a child in their lives, he shouldn't investigate them. But he did it just once and found nothing.

* * *

 _"Miu can you go to your bedroom? I'll put you in bed in a moment ok?"_ said the woman with a gently smile patting the head of Miu.

 _"Yes Yuriko-san"_ she made a small smile and left the room. The sound of the door closing echoed through the living room.

"Did you saw the photographer? He is really fond with her, we should be very careful with this Hana" said the man that was with some documents on the sofa.

"I know that already. The boss is going to get mad at us, but the manager of the childcare didn't suspect a thing." She said taking out her own documents on the table.

"So Takaba Akihito and Asami Ryuichi? Who could have thought that a mere kid was going to get stuck with a man like that…" she said looking at the picture of Akihito. She knew him already, it was her work to be a detective for the police.

"The man it's a rich bastard but he is dumb at making being all touchy in public, just look at them."

"According to the former detective in this region he heard that Takaba was kidnapped for three days after seeing Asami closer to a warehouse. Asami shot a detective that was going to shot at Takaba, of course, the police of Shinjuku was on his side, and it's still on his." The man said grabbing the pictures of the former detective.

"This girl it's innocent. Let's try not to involve her in this much more than we already did, if the boss heard about what we did he is going to kill us Ayase" she said looking at her husband.

"I know but if we managed to get some proof of this man we can make so much money and get the hell out of here before Asami's man found us. Many people have tried but this time we are messing with his boy toy and the child."

"I'm still not that convinced, he is very dangerous and I have the feeling that the police of Shinjuku have some undercover agents that are on his side" said the woman looking at his husband.

"We are going to get this, it's dangerous but we can bring this man down." He said grabbing her hand, she smiles at him and kissed the hand of his husband.

"I'll go with her. I'll be back in a second." She said getting up from the couch and going to the bedroom of Miu.

"You are finally showing weakness Asami." The man said grabbing the picture of Akihito, many men have tried to get a hold of Asami using the boy, but no one has tried to use something related to Takaba to bring him down. They are going to win this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you for your support on this story, it's feels nice that people liked this. I apologize for the late updates but I hope you like this chapter and hopefully the next one will be uploaded this week! Have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

"Asami-sama we caught one of the men that were around the building, he's apparently not affiliated to any group. What are your orders?" the assistant pushed up his glasses waiting for the order of his boss.

"Interrogate him while I'm at the meeting. You'll be present in there with me, tell Suoh to get some answers, if it's something of importance he needs to tell us right away" Asami said looking at Kirishima. His assistant knew very well, just like Suoh, that 'something of importance' it's related to Akihito or something to his organization that can represent a big menace. His two best men are capable enough to handle the situation.

On the meeting

There was a knock on the door drawing the attention of the eight business men in the room, the boss and his assistant raised an eyebrow at the sight of Suoh looking serious as always but with a slight frown on his face.

Suoh got closer to Asami when usually Kirishima is the one that received the reports. He talked quietly closer to Asami's ears and Kirishima heard the name 'Takaba', he was going to cancel the meeting, he just knew it. He wasn't surprised when he felt the meeting room getting colder and gloomier when Suoh was reporting to Asami.

"Kirishima" said Asami calling the name of his assistant with a serious tone of voice, but his face had the mask of business. However that didn't help to ease the tension around the other men in suits. They cancelled the reunion and called Akihito, something wasn't right and Akihito needed to know.

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Akihito entering the penthouse, Kirishima had a computer in his lap, Suoh was on the phone making a call and Asami was looking at the ceiling to floor windows in the living room with a cigarette hanging from his lips. Akihito blushed at the sight, the bastard always look perfect with only the white shirt and nothing else, however, the eyes of Asami were not relaxed.

"Asami?" asked Akihito again getting closer to him. Asami didn't want to stress his lover anymore, after hearing that Miu was getting adopted Akihito had been happy but sometimes, something that only Asami could catch, there was sadness in the hazel eyes of the blonde for a few seconds.

"Sit" signaled Asami at the arm chair. Akihito was going to rant about it but he saw the serious tone of voice of Asami.

"Just tell me already, I was working you know" Akihito looked at him expectantly.

"You have access to the accounting information of the child care, right?" asked Asami.

"Yes I do, why? You saw the mistakes last time and there was nothing wrong with the amounts, even Hashida-san checked them" said Akihito, he didn't like where this was going.

"I'll tell you but you have to stay calm. We are investigating about this situation right now" said Asami looking at the worried face of Akihito. Akihito sat on the arm chair looking expectantly at Asami.

"A week ago we noticed some men surrounding Sion, we thought that it was a group that had nothing of importance, something common that we have handled before. However, this time they were taking some photos and Suoh catch one of the men, we interrogated him expecting to be a small threat because he was captured pretty easy. He spilled everything, according to Suoh it didn't take more than ten minutes to get something from him." Asami said signaling Suoh to continue.

"Takaba-san" Suoh bowed lightly. "The exact words were, 'I'm not from the yakuza, I'm just a detective, the other men that you mention have nothing to do with me. My only work was to get some information about Asami Ryuichi and his lover Takaba Akihito.' I asked him who send him and said, 'The man told me to not get caught, the woman was in the kitchen with a girl that is around six or seven years old, I heard she called her Miu.' I told him to tell me more about it but he didn't know anything else, however, the payment was rather high."

Suoh finished talking and saw Akihito tightening his fist on his lap, on Suoh's point of view; he has never seen Akihito so angry before. Akihito got up from his seat and walked to the windows. Asami spoke so the three men heard.

"The payment was very high for the detective. A simple business man that supposedly works on a small company and a mere housewife can't have that much of money in their pockets, not even asking for loan can pay for all the money they must have spent on the different men around the building, adding to the fact that they are taking care of Miu which represents a lot of expenses it's hard to think that they have some money saved." Asami said and Kirishima looked dubious for a second.

"Asami-san" said the man with glasses turning the laptop to Asami's direction. "Their names are fake. They should be registered on this list, but apparently there are no records of any person called by their names. However, we found a document of their marriage; they married two years ago under the fake names, the lawyer lives here in Tokyo." Kirishima said showing the document at Asami, of course, hacking is illegal but with their abilities there was almost no one that can stop them.

"The lawyer's name is Sakata Toshiro" said Akihito without looking at the computer. "I investigated him; he was in charge of the documentation of the adoption. He has a family and it's an innocent man, however, he was fooled by them." Akihito turned and asked Kirishima to hand him the laptop. "I'll get into the account of the child care and I'll give you total access of their documents" said Akihito tapping on the laptop.

"How did you do it?" asked Kirishima looking how easily the photographer has access at their system.

"After getting founds around the country they became more famous, many people wanted to buy actions but Hashida-san didn't trust them completely. She hired someone to make a personal system where they can have access to their accounts and personal information of the kids. It didn't take that much of time to actually hack their system." Asami was listening at Akihito's hacking skills, he was a little proud about it, above all, Akihito its many things but he isn't dumb.

"You won't find anything else more than just fake information, I dig it by myself but I don't have 'enough power' to make them spill the soup" he stood up from the couch and handed the information to Kirishima.

"Did you check their accounts?" asked Asami but looking at Kirishima. "No I didn't, not since the event of the magazine" said Akihito looking deep in thought. He walked to the kitchen to make some tea, he needed it and it was a costume to serve Kirishima and Suoh as well. He placed it in front of them and he rested against the nearest wall of the living room, behind them.

'I knew something was wrong with that couple. No one can arrange an adoption so fast and with the small information they had. It's strange that Hashida-san and the other people agreed with it' thought Akihito listening to the conversation between the three men.

"This doesn't match" said Kirishima looking at the hacked bank accounts and the one from the personal system. "There is at least 40% of their money stolen. The bank account of the childcare it's missing at least that percentage from the personal system of the childcare."

The three men were startled at the sound of a glass breaking; they didn't notice that Akihito put some tea for them in front of the coffee table near them. He was listening to them and didn't notice when his own hand slammed the small cup on the wall. There wasn't that much of tea inside but it was enough to leave a stain in the carpet, he felt small cuts on his hand and a mix of tea and blood running through the cuts.

"Takaba-san" said Suoh worried at the sight of his hand, there was some small pieces of glass stuck at the soft skin of the small hand. He grabbed a small towel that was closer to the kitchen and was about to grab the hand of Akihito when Asami stop him.

"Akihito" said Asami and apparently that made the blonde raised his head and looked at him with angry eyes that recognized the concern on the golden ones. He didn't say anything else and went to their bedroom not saying anything at the men.

"Kirishima find their true names. The detective said that they were cops, look for them in their documents, if you can't access to their system ask to the chief here in Shinjuku's police station. Suoh make sure that the guards be on high alert around the Sion's building and put some of them around this building as well. You two can retire."

They bowed and left the penthouse leaving their boss and Akihito alone.

There was a knock on the door startling Akihito; he knew that it was Asami. He couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault but the fact that Asami was aimed again caused stress to Akihito, and this time even a little girl was framed.

"Akihito open the door" said Asami as gently as possible, he needed to have patience but he knew Akihito way too much to know that he was feeling guilty and scared. The door was opened and Asami entered, he was surprised when he saw Akihito with his knees closer to his chest besides the door.

"We'll get them you don't have to worry about it. As for Miu, she'll have another family that will take care of her well." Asami rested his back against the door while Akihito was still sitting in the floor.

"I can't get used to the fact that you have many enemies, and they'll do anything just so they will bring you down. I'm just a photographer, I don't kill or intimidate people like you do but I can't help to feel worried about you." Asami knew that Akihito felt guilty, but he never expected to hear that from him.

"And now they framed me, and I'm carrying a little girl that has nothing to do with it." The blonde stood up and moved in front of Asami, he looked at him with guilty eyes but determination that was enough to make Asami's control waver.

"This is not your fault. Don't stress yourself with this, as for Miu, we'll get her back and safe. I'll make sure that they pay for what they did." Asami grabbed his chin and made him look at him. He moved his head avoiding the hands of the older man.

"If they do something to her I don't know what I'll do Asami. The simple thought that they raised their voice at her or maybe ignore her it's making me feel weird. I don't know what I would do if they touch something that I treasure so much" the anger in the hazel eyes was something new to Asami. A grin appeared in the blonde's face, " I might do it myself" muttered Akihito looking at the chest of Asami.

"Do what?" the crime lord asked, the reaction of Akihito wasn't what he was expecting. Small hands grabbed his shirt. An evil smirk that can match his was placed in the face of the blonde.

"If they did something to her… I would like to hurt them" a small tear was running through the cheek of Akihito. "I can't be here doing nothing while she is with those bastards, they fooled Hashida-san and if they are cops they are probably breaking the law. What were they expecting? Ask for a recompense for Miu? Or maybe an attempt to kill her in front of my eyes so I can betray you?" Akihito was trembling slightly and Asami grabbed his hand forcefully and pushed the small form closer to his body.

"I'll do it. You just have to take the best out of this situation and I'm sure you know how to do it" Asami kissed the eyes of Akihito. The blonde was thinking about what the raven man said, and he was right. Maybe he can't inflict physical pain in their bodies but he knew how to make enough damage to leave them rotten in between the bars.

"I'll make them pay. I'm sure they are guilty without further proof; it's just a gut feeling of mine that I can't shake no matter how hard I tried while I was investigating them." Akihito touched the chest of Asami and looked at him.

"Asami… I don't want you to get involved in this. I know you figured this out and have more influence than I have but if they figured out something already, you can be in trouble with the police or the higher ranks."

"You should do your job properly my dear kitten." Asami said grabbing the chin of Akihito. "What do you mean?" the blonde slapped his hand softly.

"You are living with someone that has more connections in the police than the prime minister, I don't like to brag about it but I can assure you that anything that may happen, many people owns me favors and they work for me." The crime lord kissed the rosy lips of the photographer.

"You just need to make a good scoop out of this and I'll take care of the rest" this time Akihito looked at him and put his hands around Asami's neck, bringing their mouths closer so their lips could talk for them.

"You are such a rich bastard you know?" Akihito said while Asami scoop him up so the legs of the blonde tangled around his waist.

"And a pervert one as well, or at least that's how my cute wife calls me" Asami was carrying him both to the bed relishing on the warmth that the slender body that was clinging to him can give.

"Well your wife must be intelligent but if she married you she must have been insane then" Akihito kissed the jaw of Asami while he was on his back and his lover over him.

"Yes I think so too" said Asami grabbing the shirt of the blonde and throwing it to the floor. Akihito couldn't wait anymore to feel the warmth of the man in front of him, his body heat it's soothing to the blond's mind. His mind was starting to clear when they started to make love, it should be the opposite, but inside of Akihito's mind he was thinking that no one can mess with his family. Oh he was going to have the best scoop from the year.

* * *

"Can't you just put her to sleep already? I'm working and she is in the way" Ayase said looking at the drawing that Miu had in her hand. She looked at him with confused eyes, why was he talking in that voice?

"Miu go back to your room" said Hana to the girl. She didn't even bother at signaling her in her language, which to Miu's confusion was barely starting to get used on the vocabulary of the adults. She can hear properly but it was still hard to catch the words when the people talked to her fast or with words that she didn't know. Why Ayase and Hana talked to her with such a tone? And why they were ignoring her? She didn't understand and grabbed the end of the skirt of Hana. It's been at least two weeks when she found herself with a much rash treatment from the adults.

"If you don't go to your room right now I'm going to do what I did last week. Behave and go to sleep Miu" said the woman showing the belt that his husband was wearing. Miu looked at her with a sad expression and grabbed the drawing and went to her bedroom.

"She was shy at the start but now she wants too much attention. It's already getting on my nerves" said the man looking at some documents.

"Forget about her, what are we going to do? The stupid detective was captured by Asami's men. I'm sure they know about us already" said Hana grabbing the laptop closer to the coffe table.

"Takaba Akihito… It would be so nice if he was dead already. The stupid detective ruined our plans and know we can't do anything with Asami's men searchin for us" said Ayase.

"There's a small chance that they doesn't know we are from the police. If the chief knows that we faked the identities we are doomed. However, I have a plan if nothing goes as we expected." The man raised two passports at her and waved them in front of her face.

"Leaving? Isn't that too complicated? We have a girl with us that we barely managed to get a hold of" said the woman inspecting the passports.

"We aren't taking her of course. Just leave her in the streets; above all, we won't be here if they find her alive. She is going to be a bother if we take her with us." The man said without caring about Miu but his wife couldn't go with that plan.

"We need to take her. If we leave her like this she is going to die and if she does, we are going to be chased around the whole continent till our heads are on Asami's desk. I'm pretty sure that the boss will suspect and find out about everything, we need to take the girl and she doesn't even speak so she isn't that much of a bother if you think about it."

"I guess you are right" said the man placing a hand on his chin thinking about what his wife said.

"I'll manage to get a hold of a passport for the kid. We are leaving in three days, I won't take a chance with Asami already tailing at us" said Ayase. There was a sudden movement that was spotted by Hana, she thought she saw some kind of shadow but put that thought at the back of her mind.

"If we can leave before it'll be better. I'll go to sleep and you should go too darling" she said placing a kiss in his head.

"I'll go in a moment" he said still reading his documents. That documentation was all about Asami's weapons dealing and some of his others clubs.

* * *

'They think I don't know anything' she thought while hearing the conversation that the adults were having.

" _Takaba Akihito… It would be so nice if he was dead already…"_ she couldn't believe what he said. She didn't want to comprehend but she knew very well that they were talking about her Akihito and Ryuichi.

'They want to do something bad to them' she thought, she wanted to cry at the word 'kill' or 'dead' but she is intelligent enough to comprehend what they were implying.

'They won't do anything to them. I'll make sure about that.' She thought grabbing her pajamas tightly at the strong of will she could manage.

'Akihito told me how to use my phone in case of an emergency but Hana doesn't know that I have one' she closed the door of her bedroom and went behind the bed. She should have closed the door more quietly.

She went under the bed and grabbed her phone that was with low battery. She texted something that Akihito already saved in the phone, if she couldn't write then Akihito left some texts on the inbox of the phone so she could send them again. She looked for them and saw the text she was looking for but she heard low footsteps outside of her bedroom.

'Akihito-kun please come to my house' was the text that his friend left. But she needed to let him know that something was wrong. She fumbled a little with the tapping but she managed to get something enough to make his friend understand. 'They are bad people' she wrote. The door of her bedroom opened and the message was sent. She was scared when the woman heard the text of the phone hearing the sound of message being sent. Fortunately Hana didn't hear it and closed the door again, she was glad she put the big teddy bear under the covers to simulate it was her sleeping. She hoped that his friend and Ryuichi comes to her. This time she felt like the princess and her two knights were far away, she didn't want to cry and try to be strong but she couldn't help the fear she had and a tear rolled down on his cheek. She was hungry and sad, she remembered that Akihito always said that a happy person had a big filled tummy but know she was sad and without a full tummy. She prayed that her knights come soon.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Asami went to open it. He saw Kirishima and Suoh early in the morning with their laptops and some documents. The two men greeted their boss and bowed to him lightly, they walked to Asami's office and reported to him.

"Fukushima Hana and Fukushima Ayase. They are cops and they are married, but the man is a former detective due to some mistakes in the past with a drug dealing case. The woman it's a cop that was in charge of the evidence in that same case. Apparently the man made a mistake at giving some fake evidence, or specifically, they pointed fingers at another innocent person. They weren't fired from their mistake but their job at the higher ranks was lost. The drug dealing case was related to one of our routes, thanks to the men working in our group they led the detectives to fake evidence. I assume they are trying to get their positions back in the police at getting revenge at us."

"Good job Kirishima" said Asami looking at the documents handled by his assistant. Their profiles were without mistake but that simply case led them to a lot of difficulties during two years.

"Asami-sama I got a hold of the documents that were made under their fake names. The original documents of their marriage, after and before the fake identities along with the bank accounts and the one from the personal childcare. The papers of the adoption and other documents as well, those are proof enough for Takaba-sama to use." Suoh handed the paper to Asami and looked at them; indeed it was enough for his lover to use.

"Thank you Suoh" said Asami placing the documents aside. He was about to speak when hurried footsteps echoed through the hallway directly to the living room.

A panting and worried Akihito stopped in his tracks with his phone in his hand, he show it to Asami and couldn't hold his breath or his anger. Asami read it and frowned deeply.

"Kirishima arrange a meeting with the chief of the police in Akita and also prepare the jet. Suoh arrange a group of four men to go there with us in the jet and make sure that the men in Akita working for us are there as well when we arrive at the airport." Asami said taking a much agitated Akihito to their bedroom.

"Yes Asami-sama" both of them bowed at his boss and exited the penthouse.

"Asami let me go" said Akihito struggling on the strong grip of the crime lord.

"Listen to me first Akihito" said Asami grabbing tightly, enough to leave some marks, on Akihito's arms.

"This could be a trap or it could be Miu, whatever it is we have proof enough to take them down, you just need-" the sudden outburst of Akihito startled Asami.

"No Asami you listen to me as well! She is over there far away from us and telling me to go! She texted me and she barely knows how! I don't care about the scoop I just want her safe right now…" he said tightening his fist and shaking a little from the anger.

"Get your camera ready Akihito and I won't let them get away but you need to calm first. The jet will be ready in a hour probably so get ready with everything you need. I can harm them as well but the one that will them in jail it's you. We are going to Akita."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this before but I was having a stressful time thinking about how to write it. I hope that the other part will be uploaded in a few days but that is only if if uni let me. *sighs*
> 
> By the way, thank you so much to the person that asked me about Miu, yes it's true I was writing as if she was deaf as well but she isn't. I wrote her like that because a friend of mine told me that kids around that age (she is studying special education, and I changed her age, before it was four and now it's six years old because I didn't know where my mind would take me in this story) are usually more comfortable at talking with their hands, and that they aren't that much used to hearing people talking at them 'normally'. So I was doubting if I should let her understand the normal vocabulary or the one with the hands. (Sorry if this sound rude but my lack of English vocabulary it's annoying). I wrote her in this chapter as if she can understands properly, after giving some thought, I figured that it sounds better than her inability to understand the normal vocabulary.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! This story it's practically on going because of your comments and that makes me very happy to be honest. Hope you have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be studying right now. *sighs*
> 
> Warning! Grammar mistakes.

"I don't care if she is ready or not, just grab something that can be useful and if it's necessary just put her in the fucking baggage!" yelled the man placing a hand on the phone he was holding.

"How can you say that? She may not speak but It's still a kid!" the woman grabbed the small delicate hand of Miu and gripped it with a lot of force because of the anger. She didn't care of the pained face of the girl because of the strong grip and the long nails that were getting into her skin.

"I'm trying to fix this and get the hell out of here! I just got a report saying that Asami's jet it's getting prepared and I'm sure they are coming here, we need to get out of the country as fast as we can" the man frowned deeply at the incoming number of his boss, the chief of the police in Akita.

"Fukushima speaking" said the man with a tone of voice that wanted to pass as neutral but not really due to the hint of nervously in his tone.

_"I don't know what you and your wife are planning but stop it right in this instant"_  the man warned through the line, he sounded angry but Ayase knew that he was pissed.

"What do you mean boss?" he asked trying to sound as normal as he could, but failed miserably.

_"You know very well what I'm talking about Ayase, I just received a call from the assistant of Asami Ryuichi and warned me to have my men ready because of some stupid subordinates of mine decided to do something very stupid"_  the man growled through the phone.

"We are going to catch him boss, this is a plan that can't fail and besides his fuck toy it's involved this time."

_"The toy? Do you mean the young man that the rumors are about?! Do you have a death wish Ayase?! You have just condemned you and your wife to a painful consequence. However, maybe it won't be so bad because the police will catch you as well, and I can promise you that I can't save your asses here"_  the man sighed annoyed.

"I don't care; if the plan fails we are going to kill him easily. We are cops remember? It's not like we don't have guns with us" the man smirked at the silence that follow for a few seconds.

_"You don't know who you are messing with, I'll give you one advice but I won't save you and your wife if he catches you two. You have to leave the country, there's no other way. However, I assume that for Asami to come here and calling to us to be part of the plan you guys have done something illegal and he doesn't want to kill you. If you did something illegal so you can piss him off, I'll warn you, I'll take care of you years in jail personally."_  The man spoke in a serious tone that was enough for Ayase to understand the seriousness of the man. He wasn't the chief of the police in there just for nothing and Asami had connections everywhere, if he doesn't already own them of course.

Ayase ended the call not wasting another time on arguing with his former boss, they were alone now. There was no way that making fake identities and a fake marriage was something legal, and adding to the fact that adopting a kid with that kind of documents was even worse.

"What are we going to do? He is going to kill us" the woman sat on the couch with her hands covering her mouth, all the while Miu looked at them from behind the couch. They were too lost on their thoughts to realize that she was there listening.

"Listen to me" said Ayase grabbing the gun slowly that was on the coffee table. He lifted it and pointed it at Miu, she was mistaken, he did know she was there.

"You are too young to understand this, but I'll say it just in case. If you dare to try anything, to escape or getting some help, I'll make sure this thing in my hand will make blood run from your body. Do you understand?" said the man still not moving the barrel from the direction of Miu. She has seen that object in the movies that she used to watch with Akihito, but they were of course animated and nothing that a kid shouldn't watch. Akihito didn't know but she wasn't afraid of terror and action movies, she likes them but Akihito would get angry if she mentions it.

She nodded and the gun was placed on the table. "Go to your room" he said and she walked trembling hands at her bedroom. She didn't have her phone with her, after she fell asleep Hana found it and for the first time she was hit by a belt. It didn't hurt that much because Hana apparently didn't have the courage to do it and did it slowly, but it was enough to inflict pain and fear and small tears ran through her cheeks.

"I have a plan" said Hana not looking at his husband. "I want to bring him down and kill him for ruin our jobs and reputation here in Akita just as much as you do. But I don't want to get killed in the process and I don't want him to do something to you. Why don't we just leave the girl here alone while we escape?" she said placing a hand on his leg. Her hand was slapped with not that much force but rudely anyways.

"We won't" he got up and paced for a few seconds in the small living room. "She is coming with us but we are definitely leaving the country. If we can't kill him or his toy we are bringing that kid with us to make them suffer. Asami will do anything for the man that lives with him and I'm sure that if they found the lifeless body of the girl in a bag or just some photos of her being punished they will freak out. That's my plan." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I have never agreed to harm a kid; you are not like that Ayase." She said placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it softly against the fabric of the shirt.

"I know but when I think about what he did to us and how hard we worked to get where we were its infuriating. I want to crush him and make him pay, he is not a good man and I know it's risky to even try to bring down the man that has most of Japan on his side, but if I have the chance I just want to make him suffer."

"I know and I'm just as angry as you, but I meant it when I say that I don't want to harm a kid like that. We are not criminals" she said rubbing the cheek of his husband. "But we can kill someone as self defense" she said twisting her red lips in an evil smirk, understanding downing on the husband's eyes.

* * *

"Kirishima speaking" answered the assistant with a laptop on his lap.

_"We surrender"_  a female voice sounded through the line.

"Fukushima Ayase" said Kirishima with a tone of voice loud enough for all the man inside the jet to hear. Kirishima placed the call on speaker.

_"You guys already know about us uh? That's rather impressive because you guys take a little too much, what could have happened to the girl Miu? That was a slow move don't you think?"_  she said mockingly at Kirishima. The call was about to get interrupted by the Akihito but Asami placed a hand on his chest to stop him and let Kirishima handle the situation.

"That's a very brave thing to say Fukushima. Asami-san it's going to make you regret for ever trying to cross paths with him." Kirishima tried to track the call all the while speaking with the woman. He made it and showed to Asami and Suoh.

_"That's why we are giving up Kirishima-san. We know about how foolish we have been for even try to bring Asami Ryuichi down and his toy as well of course. He was our target all along to be honest"_  and this time the call was going to be interrupted because of Asami, but he didn't show it. Akihito placed a hand on his and sensed the tightness of Asami's fist in anger.

_"But you guys don't have enough time ok? Let's get to the point. You know the direction of our house right? You may have tracked the call by now because of course we gave a fake direction to the child care."_  She said waiting for the answer of Kirishima who has been in silence since she started talking.

"Continue" said Kirishima in a neutral tone of voice.

" _We are going to leave the kid in the house and you guys will come here to pick her up, sound nice right? But instead you don't have to bring the police and just make sure that Asami and his toy come here to the house. She will be here but someone might be hiding with, I don't know a gun maybe? The gun will blow her brains out and the muted scream will be a beautiful nightmare that will hunt them for life. But that won't happen if you don't bring the police and let us go."_

Kirishima looked at his boss and Asami thought for a couple of seconds before nodding and even Akihito knew that he must trust Asami to handle this even if his heart was beating painfully fast in his gripped the hand that was besides him and remained serious with a frown in his face.

"We'll accept the deal Fushima. However, if you dare to try anything that doesn't go as indicated we we'll make sure that the police will be the last of your worries" and the mocking female voice made Akihito's shivered with the last words on the other side of the line.

_"Akihito-kun! the toy boy!I know you are listening and if you aren't I hope Asami-san will. I'm taking good care of Miu, it's so convenient that the brat can't even utter a single sound. She just cries when we punish her for being bad, she was using a phone that you gave her and well, I couldn't stop my husband from using his leather belt. We were happy that she understood the message even if that was a little harsh of a punishment, even I needed to stop after my husband, it was too much probably. We hope you get to see her soon! Bye bye!"_  the call ended and Kirishima wasn't the one that finished it.

Suoh, Kirishima, Asami and Akihito were seeing red because of anger. It was the first time that all of them were complete taken by rage that the silence that echoed in the jet was suffocating. The only sound was because of the turbines of the jet. After heavy seconds of silence Suoh spoke to his boss and the young boss.

"Asami-sama. It's an obvious trap." Suoh knew what was coming, he knew that Akihito was going to rage in any moment because of what he said but no one said a word.

"It's very dangerous" said Kirishima getting up and looking straight at his boss and Akihito that were still standing beside each other with Akihito holding the hand tightly.

"Kirishima track the number and called them, I'll enter the house but Akihito won't" he said with a serious voice that no one dared to disobey, just his lover of course.

"Like hell you will! She said that we are going together, I don't care and I'm not afraid if I get hurt but I'm going into that fucking house and bring Miu back with me!" he said looking up at Asami that with a deathly gaze stared down at Akihito. Hazel eyes and golden ones in a silent battle for power.

"Asami-sama" said Suoh cutting the thick tension between his bosses. "They are married right? Why was she the one that called? Where's the husband?" he asked and moved his eyes to Kirishima's. "She mentioned his partner but its unknown if he was there with her during the call."

"Kirishima call to the police station and track the last record of calls that may lead to Fukushima Ayase. You can try with old documents or with the chief of the police, he responds to us and if he doesn't just ask the one that works for us there to get the number. Track it and tell me the location." Kirishima nodded and Suoh went to talk with the pilot.

Asami said grabbing the arm of Akihito that was a little bit more calm but still tense, he lead him to another small room between the room where their men were and Suoh with Kirishima. The room had a couch with a small table besides it with a small bed and a bathroom.

"Calm down" said Asami noticing the fists on both side of Akihito's waist.

"How? How do you want me to be calm?" Akihito said with his eyes looking at his shoes. He couldn't blame Asami because of what happened that would only make it worse and he wasn't a kid to rant about something he already knew.

"We will deal with it and she will be fine. You are here and you will take them down with me." Asami said grabbing the camera that was resting on the bed and hand it to Akihito. The blonde didn't take it but Asami still held it in front of him.

"That's the problem Asami." Akihito said softly and almost as a whisper. "I want them to pay, for robbing and harm my family" The crime lord listened to him barely but he was surprised when he heard the following words coming out from the soft wet rosy lips of the blonde with tears rolling freely on his cheeks.

"I want to kill them myself Asami. They tried to harm you and framed me as well, but they touched something mine that was innocent and free of guilt. Asami I want to kill them with my own hands for ever touching or intending to harm what belongs to me." Akihito looked at Asami with determination and the raven man felt guilt at getting aroused for such words from his lover, worried for him and calling what they are a 'family'.

"You are angry for what they did and I understand more than anybody how rage can blind your judgment for even touching what belongs to you." He remembered the time in the boat of Fei Long when Suoh held him back from the blind pure rage in the man that bring him a phone to call with Mikhail. Asami got closer to the blonde and grabbed his chin, the two pair of eyes looking at each other with lust, passion and fiery determination was clearly in hazel and golden eyes.

"You won't get your hands dirty, but lucky for you, mine have been like that for a long time. You will get a good scoop out of this and make them drown on their mistake for ever crossing paths with us." Asami kissed the rosy lips lightly.

"But I assure you my kitten that I always make them regret for ever touching you." Asami kissed the blonde again and this time Akihito placed his arms surrounding the strong neck, both of them drowning in a kiss that left them sweaty with a quick round of sex in the bed of the jet.

"Boss the number of the husband was tracked. The signal it's coming from the airport in Narita. I have already placed some men undercover to check the list of every passenger of every plane at this hour" Kirishima reported to his boss that was sitting in the couch with Akihito.

"They said the girl will be in their house so I guess she must be there. Don't let them escape and pull every connection that we have on the airport, we can't let them escape." The cigarette hanged from his lips while there was five minutes left to arrive in Akita.

The jet landed and they drove to the direction of the house. There was another car behind them with men that could be needed. They arrived and Akihito was strangely calmer than Asami could ever think, his usual photographer was 'do first and think later', but apparently his senses went on alert mode at the thought of his family being threatened. In a matter of twenty minutes they arrived to the house and the neighborhood was calmer than they thought.

"We'll be going there and if anything goes wrong you call the police. Suoh you will enter if you hear gunshots, the other men will surround the house after we enter. Are we clear?" asked Asami looking at his two best men. They nodded and Akihito grabbed the hand of Asami before stepping out without his camera.

While they were walking to the door of the house Asami spoke softly so Akihito can barely hear.

"If anything goes wrong, take Miu and immediately call for backup. Don't hesitate if I tell you to do something and" Asami paused for a second and watched briefly at Akihito for a split of a second. "Don't take any unnecessary risk" Asami said and turned the door knob.

Both of them entered and it was empty, the furniture was there and everything was painfully quiet. They were going to look around the house when the lights turned off, the house went completely dark and it didn't help that it was already dark outside. Asami grabbed the hand of Akihito and drew out his gun. "Don't separate from me" whispered Asami.

Akihito felt someone grab his jeans below his waist, around his thigh and he tensed. It was a small hand and he grabbed it to feel it, he whispered the name of the girl and with a sudden force someone hugged his leg.

"Miu! Oh my god Miu!" said Akihito when he held the girl in his arms, it was still pitch dark but Asami noticed a glint of light from behind Akihito. It was the reflection of a knife.

Asami shoved Akihito and fell with Miu on the floor, he held the arm that was threatening to get into his neck but apparently the person was strong enough to put up with Asami. He didn't notice that Miu and Akihito were watching in horror the barely visible glint of the knife that was fighting with him, but something else catched his attention. The person with the knife wasn't the only one that threatened to hurt them.

"Suoh!" Asami yelled and the door was thrown open by the blonde bodyguard. The lights of the car lightened the entrance of the house and someone was holding a gun to Akihito's head, Miu watched in horror at the sight of his best friend sitting in the floor with someone placing the barrel of the gun behind his head.

It seemed like everything happened in slow motion for Asami, it felt as if time stopped when they were in the house. However, everything happened in about one minute, he fought with the man that was in front of him, Ayase. He twisted the wrist of the man but that didn't stop him, he kicked the stomach and Ayase fell to the floor clutching his stomach for air and because of the pain. He turned around and saw the woman with the gun pointing at Akihito's head while Miu was closer to the front door, Suoh came running with his gun and pointed at the woman. She released the safety from the gun and was about to fire at Suoh instead of Akihito, in that moment Akihito managed to get out from in front of the woman and punched her ribs. She yelled and the gun went off.

"Miu!" yelled Akihito when he heard the gun going off in her direction, however everything happened so fast that he didn't notice who got injured.

"Suoh!" yelled Asami when he saw his friend fall to the floor. He was clutching his leg in pain, a lot of blood was oozing out from the hole in the upper leg and it was getting the floor stained in red. Kirishima entered the house as soon as he saw Suoh running to the door, he didn't manage to see Akihito punching the woman but he grabbed Miu and lifted her placing her out of risk.

Asami crouched besides Suoh and held his wound, it wasn't that serious but he was losing blood too fast. All the while Akihito went to where Asami was and didn't saw any sign on injury; he went to Kirishima and grabbed Miu. She fainted.

"I'm fine Asami-sama" said Suoh getting up with the help of the other men that were surrounding the house.

"Take him to the hospital immediately" said Asami and they nodded and went to the hospital with a mostly paled face Suoh.

"Tie them and place something to shut them off" Asami said to their men that had already managed to grab a hold of the married couple.

He walked to where Akihito and Miu were and a very tense Akihito was holding her as if it was part of his own body. The crime lord got closer and placed a hand on his shoulders softly but when the blonde felt someone touching him immediately was about to punch Asami. He recognized his lover and felt relief when Asami hugged them with Miu between them.

"It's over don't worry. Leave her with me and go take your camera." Asami said looking seriously at Akihito that only nodded as if in some kind on trance and ran to the car. He grabbed a very sleepy Miu on his chest and was glad that the girl was safe, he was worried for her and that was something that he never felt for someone else besides his two friends and his lover.

Akihito came back and snapped pictures of the couple gagged and tied photos of the illegal documents and everything that can be of some evidence for the police to take them to jail.

"Kishima call the police and tell them that we have a photographer here, they will take care of these two." Asami said walking to the direction of Akihito that was looking with disgust at the couple in the floor. He crouched in front of them.

"I'll promise I'll make a mess of your identities, fakes or not, married or not, detectives or cops, whatever you were you aren't going to be anymore. I'll make the years of prison to be way too long so you can never see each other again. But you shouldn't be afraid of me nor what I'll do. Asami Ryuichi will take care of the 'punishment'. Don't ever mess with us."

Akihito walked to Asami and grabbed Miu, he walked to the car that was guarded with Asami's men and wait inside for the other men.

"As you two heard already, he will ruin you two in public. I have other plans for the two of you for even trying to cross paths with me, and not only that, you dared to mess with my 'toy'. That's how your wife called him, so I think it's fair to make your wife a 'toy' as well. The prison it's a very interesting place. You can get some drugs, get raped, and get punched until you die for internal injuries. I can make your visit there very interesting, but I'm not going to." Asami grabbed the chin of the woman and looked at her with disgust, then he moved to the man that looked at him with pure anger and Asami said, "You two stole a huge amount of money from a childcare, one that helps kids with incapacities, that's pretty low and even I think that it's very cold hearted. You two will pay that money for the rest of your time in prison, which Takaba already said it'll be long. Each month one of my men will take the money that you will get in there, but don't worry, you will have a lot of years to make sure of the money will be returned with interest. I don't care how you do it but if you don't pay monthly I'll make sure to get some money from the two of you. Drugs or sex, both of them are very famous in prison." Asami said with a cigarette hanging from his lips and walked to where Kirishima was.

Asami handed him the knife that was intend to kill him by the hands of Ayase.

"Will you do the honors Kirishima?"

"Of course boss" said Kirishima grabbing the knife and walking towards the couple.

He placed the knife in front of the woman and Ayase went pale when he heard the scream through the gagged mouth of his mouth. She won't have the power to hold a gun again with only three fingers on her right hand. Kirishima was satisfied at his job and then walked to the side of the husband who looked at him with fear and anger, his wife sobbed from the pain. Kirishima placed the knife inside of the man upper leg (the right one). Another gagged scream and Kirishima cleaned the knife and placed it on the kitchen.

"Fair isn't?" said Asami looking at the sobbing woman and men, he was walking away from the couple when he heard the police coming closer. He saw the look of the chief of the police that was speaking with Akihito, still not letting go of the sleeping Miu.

Both of them rushed to the hospital where Suoh was in surgery for the bullet in his leg, it wasn't life threatening but the loss of blood was worrisome.

"Takaba Akihito" said the doctor calling the blonde to enter in the white room with a small bed in the middle. Asami entered with him.

"How is she?" asked Akihito in a worried tone of voice. The words from his lips hanged with a slight tremble caused Asami a big state of discomfort at hearing such a voice from his lover.

"We ran some tests and discovered that she fainted because of fatigue, she wasn't eating very well because her weight it's not where it should be. It wasn't that much of difference but she didn't have the proper vitamins that a girl from her age should have, she has an infection on her urinary system that caused some fever these past few days if I have to guess." The doctor explained to them and gave the some medicine to take care of her.

The doctor left the room and Asami stayed with Akihito looking at the sleepy girl in the bed.

"A-Asami" said Akihito but his lover knew what he was going to say. He got closer to the blonde and hugged him; he felt something wet against his jacket suit and knew that Akihito was very affected by the actions of tonight. He was worried because of the nightmares that will surely come, but he was going to be there for him.

Asami watched as his lover slept with the small girl in the bed, it was around five am and he was fairly exhausted at the events of a few hours ago. He will never get used to the sight of his lover in danger, and everything seemed to get even worse at the sight of the small girl trembling in fear at the same sight he saw of Akihito. He could have killed the pests the next day or maybe in the same instant, but Akihito wasn't going to be happy about it. Believing it or not, he was glad he didn't kill them, above all he was going to get money from them and that's enough. He sighed softly at the relief he felt watching his lover and the kid without injuries, but his best friend covered the girl from the bullet. Miu was shivering in fear and just in time Kirishima took her but sadly Suoh wasn't aware of it. They boy needed a raise in their salary but he was happy to give it to them.

He closed the door of the room softly and walked to where Kirishima was waiting; both rooms were beside each other so they weren't left without sight.

"Kirishima" said Asami taking a seat beside his assistant.

"Yes boss?" responded his friend cleaning his glasses.

"I need to talk with the manager of the child care. Look for the best pediatrician of Shinjuku and make him/her a personal one, also, look for the best interior designer for a bedroom inside of the penthouse. Use the guest room and moved the things in there to the other guest room. The room it has to be for a girl but she will pick the color. It's a surprise for the brat."

"Which one boss?" asked Kirishima with a small smirk.

"Both."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm SO SO sorry for the late update. The exams are closer and I want to write but I can't…. But hey I hope you liked this chapter and I want to write for Crossing Paths! Hopefully after this week there'll be more updates! Thank you for reading and have a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

It was still dark outside when Akihito got up feeling much better after the scene of a few hours ago. Miu was sleeping calmly besides him, he couldn't help but hate the couple that tried to harm his family, and it was as if a part of him that he didn't know about awoke with the situation of seeing his loved ones in danger.

He was sitting beside the bed of Miu and watched the rise and fall of the small chest, he felt peace at seeing her closer to him, and it just felt right. He removed a small strand of dark brown hair from her face, she turned and placed her hand under her cheek. Akihito smiled when he noticed a small amount of drool in Miu's mouth. She is so beautiful that he can't compare her to any other kid.

There was a knock on the door and noticed that Asami walked to them. He left the door open and talked to the blonde in a soft tone of voice.

"How is she?"

"She's been sleeping since she took the medicine a few minutes ago, and she doesn't seem like she wants to wake up any time soon." Akihito rubbed her hand softly, he couldn't stop touching her as if reassuring himself that she was fine and safe.

"I want to talk with you but I need a cigarette."Asami placed a hand in Akihito's shoulder and the blonde got up, he noticed Asami looking at him with a serious expression, he dared to say that he saw something else in the golden eyes.

They went to the roof of the hospital, and it was convenient because no one could hear them and the smoke was out of reach from the inside of the hospital. Akihito enjoyed the night view from the city and it was different from Shinjuku, it was a nice scenery. The blonde was taken back a little because of the view and his mind was somewhere else, he didn't hear that he was being called by his lover.

"Akihito" said Asami again.

"Uh? Sorry, I just spaced out a little." Akihito smiled softly at him.

"There are some things that I want to ask you, but first, I need you to listen to me." Asami was a little nervous and the cigarette wasn't helping that much.

"I have an idea of what you want to say to me, but, I kind of want to say something first." Akihito didn't turn his head and continued looking the lights of the city. "Go ahead" said Asami.

"I know that this is not the first time, or the last, but I know that I hate being in danger." The blonde didn't notice how Asami's jaw clenched a little. "But… I really hate, with all my being, seeing you in a situation when your life is in danger. It's not like I don't know what you do, or what you are capable, I'm pretty sure that the fight with Ayase wasn't a big deal for you but I know how hard can be for you to see me with a gun behind my head."

Akihito turned this time and was happy at seeing the face of Asami, it was as if his words were hitting straight to his heart, but in the crime lord's perspective, it was as if his heart was being clenched at the meaning of the words of his lover.

"You are someone that I don't want to lose, ever. I have never said this to you but if you were in danger I'll do whatever it takes to change that. I'll do anything that it's in my hands to save you, even if that means holding a gun." Akihito grabbed the hand of Asami, and to the blonde's surprise, the cigarette was forgotten. He took it and threw it to the floor.

"I'm afraid of saying this, and it may be uncomfortable but Asami you are my family. I love my parents and my relatives, but I can't see myself living a life without you. So with that said, I'm not afraid of what happened a few hours ago and I'll take the same risks again if that means that I can stay by your side. Because I don't regret anything."

Asami was surprised and he was damn sure that it was written on his face because of Akihito's grin.

"You… don't know what you are saying." Asami gripped the hand of Akihito.

"You'll get framed if you stay with me, and I can't do anything else more than just protect you when that time comes. I'm not some type of god that can predict what's going to happen, if that woman pulled the trigger before Suoh came in…" Asami didn't notice the sad look that Akihito gave to him, and the strong grip on the smaller hand was more comforting than anything else.

Asami's lips were touched by his lover ones, and he was surprised when he felt tender hands reach to his face to pull him even more to his lips.

"I know, you don't have to explain it but like I said before, I'll take that risk anytime as long you are there for me." The blonde smiled between the kiss and Asami hugged him softly.

"I know I talked a little too much but what did you want to say to me?" Akihito placed his head in Asami's chest and listened at the steady heartbeat.

"I had some questions to be honest, but you already answered some of them."

"That's good I guess." Akihito noticed that the arms around him tightened a little.

"I want to give you something but it's not an easy gift." Asami waited for the response and he was surprised when the blonde didn't rant about it.

"It sounds serious but I don't think I like surprises if it's not 'easy', nothing expensive please."

Asami sighed. "I want you to be a father."

"W-What do you mean?" Akihito separated from his lover's body looking straight at golden eyes.

"I want to adopt Miu, I don't think we'll have too much trouble with getting the documentation or anything legal but I don't want you to raise her alone." Asami looked at him with a serious expression and Akihito couldn't help but stare at him with a gaping mouth.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Akihito was completely surprised at that. Of all the 'gifts' he could think, a girl wasn't on his mind.

"You are already 25 and I know it's a little early for you, and I won't lie, I don't like children too much."

"Then… why are you telling me this?" It doesn't makes sense, Akihito thought.

"Because I want to make you happy, I know you have a soft spot for her and I know you love her. I want you to raise her with me, but I can't just surprise you out of nowhere. This is not a matter where I can just adopt her without your opinion, because raising her means that you are fine with getting framed because of me, and Miu as well. You and she will be my responsibility to protect, but I can't adopt her without you being ok with it." Asami looked at the widen eyes of Akihito and gave the blonde a few moments to analyze the situation.

"I don't know what to say… I can't believe you even ask me. I… I don't want to say 'I don't think it's a good idea' but I really, really, really want to stay with her." Akihito felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You don't have to say yes, but if you do, I'll take responsibility." Asami gripped his hands and let Akihito think about his response. Akihito shook his head and smiled at the old man, he kissed Asami and with tears in his eyes he said.

"Ryuichi… I want to have a family with you." Asami smiled and hugged his lover, he kissed the blonde with a lot of passion and gratitude. He never thought he would get a family and this boy, this photographer gave him more than he deserves.

* * *

' _Asami said that he didn't know when the papers for the adoption would be ready, maybe in a few months because of all the documentation that requires. It's not even a marriage that will adopt a child, one with an incapacity at that, but that just makes her special. Hashida-san was so shocked about what happened that she asked me to stay in the child care with Miu, just to reassure her that everything was fine.'_

It was Wednesday and it's been a week since the accident in Akita, they took the jet to Shinjuku and Miu was very happy with returning to the child care. Hashida was so taken back by the news that she fell sick for a couple of days but everything was managed smoothly by Asami. The police took the matter in their hands and placed the couple behind bars. The charges were from faking identities and every documentation that comes from a fake name, stealing money from the foundation, adopting a child and abusing of her physically. Akihito dug more into the couple and noticed some dirt in the police reports, he was going to make up something else so they can stay in jail for a good amount of time but it wasn't necessary. The couple was way much more illegal in many ways that it wasn't necessary on making something up.

Akihito slept in the childcare for at least four days because Hashida said that Miu was having nightmares, but strangely, there was no sign of 'nightmares' in Miu's dreams. However, Akihito didn't complain on being there, he was more than happy at staying with her and with all the children.

Today, he received a call from Asami saying that he needed his help with something about his cameras, apparently one of the maids from the hotel knocked a very expensive camera of Akihito on the ground. He got so worried that he went to the penthouse just to see if there was a possibly chance of fixing the camera.

' _I hope it's just a broken lens but please god don't tell me it's the whole camera broken.'_

He was praying inside of his head while he walked the corridor to the front door of his house. He has seen Asami during lunch, sometimes even just to have breakfast before the older man went to work, and even in those restaurants Asami took him at least for a twenty minutes in the bathroom. His ass was sore each time but he didn't care that much.

He opened the door and noticed that there were lights on, he didn't expect that someone would be there in the afternoon.  _'Is it the maid? I don't think Asami is on his day off and didn't tell me about it, now that I remember, he hasn't taken a day off in a while'._

He put his shoes on the side and noticed that Asami's shoes were there as well.  _'He is here? That's weird.'_

"Asami?" he asked and noticed that the lights on the master bedroom were on. He heard no response.

"Asami? Are you there?" he asked again and the shower wasn't even on.

Akihito walked in to the master bedroom because it was the only room with the lights on. He entered but didn't saw Asami in there.  _'I don't have a good feeling about this.'_

He was about to reach for his phone but someone placed a hand to cover his mouth, Akihito tried to turn around to see his attacker but someone placed a cloth to cover his eyes. His hands were being restrained behind his back by a strong grip. He felt at least four hands in his body, it wasn't possible that only one person can strain him like that.

His attacker pushed him outside of the master bedroom and he heard the door of another room being open, and suddenly the hands behind his back were free. The cloth that covered his eyes was pulled apart. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A kid ran towards him and crashed against his legs, hugging them and rubbing her face against them. Akihito couldn't believe what he was seeing, he turned and saw Asami behind him with Kirishima besides him. Suoh was sitting in the big white bed with pink flowers, and for a moment that was a funny sight but Akihito was so shocked about what he saw that he couldn't speak for a moment.

He crouched and hugged the girl, the blonde looked in front of him and saw that the guest room was painted in a lilac color and another dark purple. There was a small desk with a lot of books and a small stereo on it. There was a big brown closet besides the desk, he could guess that it was full with clothes and shoes from all colors. The most interesting thing in the room was the bed, it had four columns with a pretty much expensive white cloth on each pillar. The bed had at least four white pillows and the color of the bed was a beautiful pattern of sakura's petals with a white creamy background.

Akihito felt his shoulder was getting wet and realized that Miu was crying, he was about to get concerned but she smiled at him and told him in sign language.

" _I'm very happy Akihito-kun. I love you so much."_ She continued crying softly and Akihito was not different. He started crying and the two bodyguards stepped aside. Asami entered the room and sat in the bed watching Akihito hugging Miu happily.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Akihito said kissing the front head of the girl. She smiled at him and kissed him in the front head as well. She turned and saw how Asami was looking at them.

Akihito was surprised when he saw that Miu walked to Asami and lifted her small arms. Asami looked at her with a pretty much confusing expression, but she waited and remained with her arms in the air.

Asami sighed and lifted her, placing her in his lap. She didn't waste any time and hugged Asami's neck, she kissed him in the cheek.

" _Thank you so much for adopting me Ryu-chan. You are my prince."_

Akihito couldn't help but giggling at what she said, but he was even more surprised when he saw the surprised expression in Asami's face.

"Did she just called me 'prince'?" Asami asked looking at Akihito.

"Yes, she did. How did you know?" The blonde walked to them and sat beside his lover.

"I have been teaching him for at least a week on how to speak sign language, Kirishima as well." Suoh said which was laying on the doorframe with his crutches. Kirishima was beside him with a barely visible blush on his cheeks.

"Really? You told me that this would take months and now you are here with this huge room and telling me that you learned to speak sign language?!" Akihito was almost yelling at his lover with a small anger tone in his words but all of them knew, Miu included, that he was almost talking to himself to see if this was real.

"I wanted to surprise you." Asami said grabbing the waist of Miu unconsciously.

"Well… You all did." Akihito smiled at all of them with small tears in his eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe we are doing this." Akihito said looking at all the groceries that they are going to buy.

"She needs vitamins and a lot of vegetables and proteins. She needs something sweet as well because she likes strawberries and chocolates." Asami walked besides him throwing a lot of things inside of the shopping cart.

"We have almost two of every vegetable from the supermarket, and we have already a lot meat that I know it has way too much proteins for us. Stop adding things that we don't need." Akihito said grabbing all the fruit and vegetables that he didn't even know their names about.

Miu was walking with Suoh behind the couple, she looked at the poki that Akihito always seems to eat. She likes to go for groceries and even more if Suoh was going as well, he is one of her best friends along with the man with glasses.

"Asami you don't even like sweets, we don't need all of these boxes of strawberry cake." Akihito sighed but Asami didn't seem to listen at all.

' _Thank god this place belongs to him because if all the rich housewives looked at him buying boxes of cake he wouldn't heard the end of it.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while and I'm so sorry for the delay. I stole my brother's computer because mine it's on my other house that is closer to university haha.
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting this story, I can't do anything else more than updating it because of your kind comments. This chapter didn't have that much of a plot like the other ones but I'll make more chapters on this story, I have many scenarios that I want to write with Miu and I'm very excited. I apologize that there is a lot of dialogue, I couldn't stop and it was a little hard. I don't know about police charges… Sorry.
> 
> Also, I can't believe you guys read this with the huge amount of grammar mistakes, it's painful. I'll edit this story on my free time so it will be a little bit easier, I read it a few days ago again and it hurt my eyes a little haha. I hope you guys have a good day and there will be more for this couple with the cute Miu so please look forward to it! Any recommendation feel free to do so in the comments or PM me! Have a good day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very thoughtful person told me that I can add some fan art or ideas to my stories (I had no idea). Thank you so much Fanfic3112, if you never gave me the idea I would have probably never mention it. If you guys are interested on making some arts for this story feel free to do so! I would love to see them and add them in the chapter. Let me know in the comments so I can contact you or give you all my email.
> 
> Oh by the way, I wrote "she said…" but Miu is always speaking through sign language, to avoid confusion I wrote it like that. If one of the characters speak sign language the letter is like this: "IneededtowriteaconversationlikethatwithAkiandAsamiandIlovefluffsomuchomg" .
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter!

**Be grateful for the ones that takes care of you**

"Asami are you sure?" asked Akihito while looking at the three bodyguards in their living room.

"I'm not only 'sure', it's a necessity" he said while signaling Kirishima to give them a page of paper.

"You three will be the ones responsible for Miu, as you know; she is living with me and Takaba. All of you are in charge to know her schedule, the people around her, and every single thing that may discomfort her will be reported to the four of us. Of course, you need to be undercover." Asami ordered while smoking a cigarette, he was smoking more than usual and Akihito glanced at him a little concerned at the behavior of the crime lord.

"Yes Asami-sama" the three of them bowed to Asami and Akihito sighed tiredly.

"There's something else I want to clear out" said Akihito without taking his eyes of the three men. "She will be your priority and I'm very grateful that all of you will take this position as a personal bodyguard of our daughter. But I don't want her to feel watched or self conscious about your presence around her. Don't spoil her, she might have incapacity but she is capable and intelligent just like all of us, before doing something you must consult to me or Asami personally. I'll remind you that she is a little girl and if you three dare to do something to her, that of course it's wrong, I'll take care of your punishment personally." Akihito talked and everyone was surprised at the bossy man like tone of the blonde. The three bodyguards bowed at him. "Yes Takaba-sama" they said while gulping a little.

' _He can be really intimidating when he wishes to be…'_  thought Kirishima while adjusting his glasses, Asami just gave small smirk.

"Your work will start tomorrow, one will be a driver and the other two will take care of Miu-san. You can all retire for the time being." Kirishima said. The three bodyguards left the penthouse, leaving Asami, Akihito and Kirishima waiting for Miu to come. The door opened a few minutes later, a very excited Miu entered the apartment with her purple dress and her white shoes, she had a small backpack that was covered with dots of color blue and white, she had a clip on her hair with the shape of a flower, adjusted so her strands of hair closer to her face didn't fall covering her hazel eyes. She smiled brightly at seeing that his family was together. It was early so it was a little strange that his father was at home, she took of her shoes and walked to where Kirishima was.

She knows that Kirishima it's very strict so she walked to where he was and pulled her tongue out while grinning at him, Asami loved to see that she was just like Akihito when he met with Suoh and Kirishima as well. Kirishima adjusted his glasses while pulling his tongue out as well, but it was so fast that almost no one but Miu saw it.

She smiled and went to hug Akihito that was sitting in the couch, "Hello my little flower" said the blonde while kissing her forehead. She smiled again but released him fast; she walked a few steps to the right where Asami was standing besides Akihito. She pulled her arms up and Asami looked at her seriously, his two friends and lover were trying to suppress a laugh at the puppy look that Miu gave to Asami. Everybody knew that Asami couldn't resist those hazel eyes looking at him like that, Akihito was special and he was delightful when he made the same determined stare that Asami loves. However with Miu it was different, she just needed to smile and look at him with those innocent hazel eyes that resemble to Akihito's and pull her arms up to be embraced in a warm hug from his part. He sighed, and pulled the girl up. She smiled and pulls her thumb up to the direction of the other men.

"How was your day at the school?" asked Akihito while she was in Asami's arms.

" _It was very fun Aki! We painted a book that was full of animal's shapes! There were bunnies, horses, butterflies and dogs and cats!"_  she spoke with her hands and everybody watched her.  _"Suoh-san bought me an ice cream!"_  she said but immediately froze when it was supposed to be a secret.

"Really?" smiled Akihito, but his eyes weren't laughing.  _'She gets so hyperactive with the less amount of sugar in her body'_  sighed Akihito; he was going to play with dolls again.

" _Ryu will you stay with us for lunch?"_ she asked looking at Asami, he nodded and she smiled again. "It'll be ready in a few minutes" said Akihito while standing up to go to the kitchen, Asami put Miu down and walked to the kitchen with Akihito.

"It's been two weeks" said Asami when he touched the small waist of Akihito. The blonde blushed slightly but didn't move the warm hand of Asami from his waist. Akihito loves when Asami is wearing only his white shirt without the jacket of his suit.

"What? You can't even resist a few days without me?" grinned Akihito while turning around to face Asami. "You know you feel the same way" whispered Asami in his ear. The blonde moaned slightly when he felt Asami's warm lips against his ears, kissing him softly. "Is that a yes?" he asked while rubbing his waist against the stomach of Akihito.

Akihito was about to answer when he barely managed to hear small footsteps getting closer to the kitchen, he pushed Asami a little and separated from him. A few seconds later Miu grabbed his jeans and showed him an exam from her school and it was the highest grade from her class.

He took a glance at Asami's eyes and he knew that he was going to pay for pushing him like that, but the old man just smirked at him and walked away.  _'I think my ass will suffer soon…'_

They ate lunch in peace and with Suoh and Kirishima, Miu was eating happily because there was no better food than the one that Akihito makes. Everything was going smoothly until Asami coughed a little, and it surprised all the people in the table. Miu looked at him worriedly because she has never listened to Ryuichi coughing like that,  _"are you ok Ryu?"_ she asked.

"I'm fine Miu" he answered but Akihito looked at him suspiciously. She looked at Akihito looking for an answer as well, "he is fine Miu, don't worry" he smiled at her and Suoh distracted her by taking one of her favorite ingredients from the plate.

Akihito looked at Asami and whispered to his ear, "We need to talk later, in private" said Akihito while grabbing his dishes and putting them in the sink.

* * *

" _Aki I did this at school"_  said Miu, she was grabbing piece of paper where she was playing a piano, and Akihito was very surprised at seeing a cute woman with a purple dress sitting in front of a piano while she was seeing through a window a snowy sight.

" _Miu do you want to learn a musical instrument?"_  asked Akihito and she was confused. She realized that she doubted and so, she shook her head saying no.

" _Why not?"_  he lifted her to his lap and she looked at him a little sad. She signaled her mouth with her small finger, she smiled a little sad and noticed the surprise in the hazel eyes that are just like hers.

" _The fact that you can't talk doesn't mean that you can't be amazing and talented in music my princess, do you want to take classes?"_  Akihito looked at her and she nodded enthusiastically.  _"Are you sure Aki? I can't even read properly"_  the blonde grabbed her drawing and put it in the fridge, she got embarrassed when Akihito put the drawing so everyone could see it, Akihito crouched to her eye level and patted her head.

" _Do you think Ryu will like it?_ " she said when the fancy refrigerator was adorned with her draw.

"Of course he will like it, do you remember the 'thank you' letter you gave him for the publicity in the magazine? He has it inside of his office." Akihito winked at her and she got her cheeks all red because of what Ryuichi did.

They ate dinner together while watching a TV show, she loves to watch all kind of horror movies with Akihito, he wasn't sure if he should let her watch them but Miu never got scared. She has seen movies about zombies but she only laughs at them, Akihito it's just like her when he was younger, but sometimes she gets a little scared when someone tried to hold a gun to another person, she closes her eyes and opens them when that scene is over. Akihito was scared at first, because he remembered the time at the house where she was living with the detectives but she assured him that she didn't feel scared at all. Akihito didn't believe it until he asked why, her response was  _'Because I have my friends to take care of me'_  but the blonde couldn't help but feel a bittersweet feeling about it. He wanted to refer as her as 'family', he wondered when he will be called 'dad or daddy'. His thoughts were running in his mind while she was dozing off with her small head in his lap. He smiled unconsciously and wondered how she can have the same color as Asami's hair.

He heard the door unlocking and realized that it was too early for Asami to come; however, it was his lover who smirked at the sight of the blonde and the small girl in the couch.

"I didn't expect you so early, it's barely nine" Akihito said in a soft voice, but Miu still woke up and smiled when she saw Asami leaving his suitcase in the nearest chair.

Miu walked to where Asami was, she was wearing blue pants with a pattern of very tiny orange flowers, and her shirt was a thin sweater of a soft orange color. She raised her arms and Asami lifted her putting her head in his shoulder, she yawned and closed her eyes. Asami walked with her to her bedroom and put her in the bed; she managed to open her eyes and looked at him a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked.

" _Are you sick?"_  she asked with innocent and drowsy eyes, "No I'm not, why do you ask?" he asked in concern, he sat in the small bed while she grabbed his big hand.

"You were coughing ugly before" she said and Asami understood that it was during lunch. "I'm not sick Miu, I'm perfectly fine. You have nothing to worry about now, it's time to sleep." He said while smiling softly at her, she nodded and closed her eyes. He knew that he has been smoking even more since she was adopted by him, and things weren't that easy since then, not because of business or money but because of something more personal.

He placed the blanket and covered her small body; he walked to the door and closed it. He walked to the living room where Akihito was waiting for him.

"You said you wanted to talk, is something wrong with Miu?" said Asami while sitting beside the blonde.

"No, actually it's about you." Akihito grabbed the cup of coffee that was in the coffee table. "I'm not a fool and I live with you, I have seen you worried and angry but your clothes smell strongly of smoke, and let me tell you that it's a little strong for my taste. It's because of her right?" he asked and noticed that Asami turned serious.

"It's nothing" he said while looking straight at the blonde's eyes.

"Do you regret taking her?" he asked a little afraid of the answer.

"No" it was an immediate answer from Asami. "I don't regret it, it's just I'm not used on taking care of others like this" he said while reaching for a cigarette inside of his pockets but Akihito stopped him.

"I know that taking care of her and your social position it's not easy, but…" Akihito looked embarrassed but still didn't look away from his lover's eyes. "I won't leave; I will raise her and love her because I know that you did this for me." Akihito smiled at the serious eyes of his lover.

"I don't know how to raise a kid" said Asami while grabbing the drink that Akihito had in the coffee table, "My mother barely noticed that I lived with her and my father wasn't at home. I don't want to give her that." He said and Akihito was surprised because this was the first time of Asami talking about his past.

"Well, I'm obviously not a woman and I'm not a yakuza so I won't leave her alone, neither you." He straddled Asami's lap and the crime lord grabbed the blonde's waist. "She is a nice company though I never thought I would see Suoh buying an ice cream, and Kirishima asking for the highest education for a kid" Asami said while smirking and that smirk turned into a small smile when he heard his lover laughing a little loud.

"Well neither do I, but they never thought you would be living with mere photographer and adopting a kid that's not even ours, so you tell me who's the most unpredictable" he kissed Asami's neck and the old man almost got goose bumps at the soft lips kissing him.

"Now I have two kids in my house…" he said squeezing a little the waist of Akihito, "Hey I'm not a kid, besides, I'm a father now and so are you." He said looking a little disappointed.

"She still calls you Aki?" he asked noticing the sad look on the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah, but I can't force her to see me as a parental figure and I want to support her in everything I can, but I must admit that I would like that she refers to me as 'dad' than 'onii-chan'." He said looking away.

"Give her a little more of time, it'll come soon." Asami kissed the soft lips in front of him and was satisfied at tasting his lover's lips responding to his advances.

* * *

It was Sunday and Asami was in his office, Akihito had to work and he was with Miu in the house. His door was open but Miu was watching TV in the living room, he was going through some documents when he heard a soft knock. He looked up and noticed that Miu was holding a paper in the door frame of his office.

Asami put the documents in the table and moved his computer a little, he signaled Miu to come closer and she embarrassed walked to the big chair. She was wearing a pink skirt and white shirt that had a flower in the right pocket closer to her chest.

" _I want to talk with you Ryu"_  she said and Asami moved his chair to see her properly. "Please go on" he signaled and she took a deep breath to calm the nerves. She raised the paper in her small hands and put it to eye level with Asami. It was a man in a black suit that had a cigarette in his hand, it was obvious who he was because of the hair color but he was surprised when Miu looked at him angrily.

"Don't look at me like that" said Asami while looking at her.

" _Ryu smoking is bad"_  she signaled with bravery and with anger in her eyes.

"Why?" asked Asami.

" _You can die"_  she stated while putting a hand on her waist, Asami tried on not to smirk at seeing the same hazel eyes of his lover in the face of a cute kid.

"I'm not going to die Miu, I'm fine." He said but she turned and gave him her back, he was surprised at seeing the same behavior when he is speaking with Akihito sometimes. He was about to make a small joke about her cute pouting lips but when he noticed her shoulders trembling he got up from his chair and stood in front of her. He grabbed her hand and walked to where a small couch was, she still didn't look at him and her eyes were looking to somewhere else.

"Miu" he said, "look at me please" he said and Miu recognized that tone when he was being very gentle and of course, that is only with her. It's a special tone of voice that she barely hears with anyone else but with her.

" _Why are you crying?"_  he signaled and she looked down where her hands rested in her lap.

" _I don't want you to die and leave Aki and me alone"_  she said while brushing her tear away.

" _Miu, smoking is bad and I'm very proud for you to know that. I won't die and to prove it, I'll quit smoking a little ok?"_  he said while grabbing the chin of the girl. She sobbed a little and hugged Asami by his neck.

" _Thank you dad"_  she said and Asami was shocked, he felt so strange. It was something he didn't expect to be called and for a moment it shook him from his senses,  _'dad'_  he thought, he never thought it could feel so warm and special to be called that. Miu realized that for the first time she called him like that and her cheeks went a little red.

" _You are my family and you are my dad right?"_  she said with small tears in her eyes.

"Yes I am, and you are my daughter." Asami smiled at seeing her hazel eyes looking happy, but as much as he likes to hear it he wasn't going to have all the credit.

"Miu, I'm your dad but I want you to call Akihito like that as well, he is your father too." He said while cleaning the tears of Miu away. She nodded happily and smiled widely at his dad, Asami was so confused for a moment because being called like that, not even with Akihito, he couldn't explain it but it was indeed very… interesting.

* * *

The next day…

Akihito came home from his job which is why he couldn't come to his house; he smiled when heard Asami talking with Miu, she prefers that Akihito and Asami talk to her as if she were someone normal without incapacity. They speak like that when there are some words easy to understand, but if there are different topics they speak to her in sign language. Akihito's job was to figure out who was the mother of Miu and why she was in the childcare.

It seemed that the mother suffered a lot of problems due to her pregnancy and her husband wasn't exactly at her side, she seemed to care for her baby but everything was ruined when the baby was diagnosed with a type of trauma while she was inside of the stomach. It was apparently something that went wrong and she suffered an injury on her head, it is something treatable but the manager and the staff of the childcare never seemed to notice that she could have a treatment for her incapacity _. 'I wonder if we can treat it or if it's because she suffered from something the years she spent with her mother…'_  Akihito wondered while taking off his shoes in the genkan. He was about to walk further into the apartment when Miu ran to hug his leg, he smiled unconsciously and lifted her; she hugged his neck and smiled widely at him.

She handed him a paper she had inside of the pocket of her small jeans and gave it to Akihito, the blonde was laughing and looking at her until he decided to watch the draw she made. He was speechless, it was him holding the hand of Miu, and she was grabbing the hand of Asami as well. Akihito didn't know that he was shedding tears because of the big kanjis above each character.

He hugged her strongly but she struggled to get down, Akihito noticed that she had something to say and saw her big hazel eyes and her brown hair falling to her shoulders.

" _I love you daddy"_  said Miu and Akihito started to cry even more, Asami was behind Akihito laying a hand on the shoulder of the blonde.

" _Thank you for adopting me, you two is my family. I'm very happy for having amazing fathers, I can't speak and I'm small but I will do my best."_ She smiled and bowed at the two adults that looked at her amazed by the words of a kid. Akihito was crying a river and Asami looked surprised with that statement, the two adults bowed a little as well at the small girl.

" _We will do our best, my little flower."_  Akihito said with his head down and Asami nodded at it, the girl was trying on being strong and she didn't cry until Akihito grabbed her hand and lifted her to give a hug.

' _I never had this kind of lifestyle before but thanks to you I'm able to experience it…'_  thought Asami while his lover was kissing the cheek of Miu. They smiled at each other and Asami was caught staring at them.  _"Don't give me too much kisses dad, or father might her jealous"_  she said to Akihito. The blonde got closer to Asami and kissed his mouth; Miu closed her eyes and smiled when she heard the giggling voice of the blonde.

' _I have a weird family… and I love it'_  thought Miu when she saw her parents supposedly arguing with each other, Akihito was with his cheeks red and Asami smiled warmly at him.

* * *

**Miu's POV**

My time with my friends in the childcare was really special; I never thought I could make a lot of friends that shared a lot of things in common with me. It's was fun and I miss them a little. Things got different when a photographer came one day to take some photos of the teachers and the babies in my house. He is very pretty and his hair is blonde with a platinum color, he looks like an angel! I'm so curious about him so I decide to walk to where he was. He didn't notice that I was behind him the whole time while he was playing with his camera; I got mad because he didn't look at me so I just touched his leg. He is tall and he is a little bit skinny. There is a girl that is my teacher, she smiles at him but he is very kind and smiles back. I don't like the way she looks at him so I touch his leg again and this time he notices me.

I was surprised; his eyes are just like mine! I want to talk and tell him that he is like an angel, but I can't. I was four years old when my mother told me that she will 'throw me away', I thought that it was normal because she said I needed to wait on the door of my house, and there was going to be a lot of kids inside. She said they would play with me, I don't remember properly and I couldn't even walk well. I remember doctors taking a lot of blood from my arms and I remember my mother crying, I cried when I saw her like that but I didn't know why. A teacher explained to me why I can't speak, I was sad and felt very bad.

I was thinking about what to do but I could only smile at that person, he is so beautiful, he would look even more beautiful with those yellow flowers I love so much. I'm five years old right now and for the first time I feel happy for seeing someone so pretty.

This person comes to the childcare three times at week, sometimes he comes every day and gives me a cookie. I like the cookies with chips of chocolate and he told me he does them for everyone, he mentions someone else when he speaks with me, 'Ryuichi' he says, I smile but I can't understand everything he speaks. I know that he is happy and his face is red when he talks about that person, I get a little sad because I would like to be so important like that person called Ryuichi.

He comes here more often and sometimes I see that he is talking with my teachers, one day, he appears and talks to me with his hands! I'm so happy because we can talk better now, I'm very young so I can't hear and understand very well, but he tries to talk to me with his hands. I'm so happy that I cried and he looked like he wanted to cry as well. We like to cry a lot.

I'm six years old now and I'm so happy because I can see him often, I can understand a little more and I know more words, I still can't speak but sometimes when I'm alone I try, but it's hard to make a sound. I won't give up trying because Aki is always with me, I would like to have a mother like him. My mother never came back but I'm good, I don't miss her that much because Aki is with me.

He is my best friend, he takes pictures of me when I don't notice and he smiles when I get angry and wave my hair at him. He likes my hair a lot and smiles funnily at it. One day, I met someone important for Aki. His name is Ryuichi Asami, but I can't speak so I was a little shy about talking with someone else. He helped us with a party, so I wrote him thanks in a paper. He smiled and patted my head. He is so beautiful as well but no one is cuter than my Aki.

A lot of things happened but Aki has always been with me, I think I love him. Now I'm living in a beautiful house where I have my own room, I don't mind to share with my friends but I'm happy because I'm like a princess. Dad always tells me that I'm a precious flower and princess, father doesn't tell me those kinds of things but he always looks at me as if I'm precious. I won't ask him to call me princess but I would like to hear it.

I have two more friends, they are serious but they are very funny. One is Suoh, he is very serious and very tall! Like a wall! He is very kind and likes to put me on his shoulders to try to touch the sky. He is silly, we can't touch the sky but he says those things all the time. The other one has glasses; his name is long so I call him 'glasses' just like my dad, he is more serious than Suoh. He scolds me when I don't eat some vegetables but always brings me flowers, they are small but they look unique. I wonder where he buys them because they are beautiful. He smiles at me when I grab his tie, he is angrier than Suoh and sometimes even more than my dad, father laughs when he notices glasses talking with me and Suoh always trying to spoil me with my favorite foods. Sometimes glasses talks to me with his hands but he ends up saying other things, I think one day he wanted to tell me I look pretty but he told me I look like a fish, I don't know why but he was very serious when he said it. I asked my father if I looked like a fish but he told me that glasses is crazy.

I have a beautiful family and I'm happy of being who I am, and even if I can't speak I'm very loved by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still more chapters to come! I hope you like this chapter and it was my first time writing a POV so I hope it sounded like a girl of six years old haha. Thank you for reading!.


End file.
